El anillo negro
by kai mousy
Summary: Se ha activado un nuevo shen gon wu que es muy parecido al anillo de los nueve dragones. Omi, Chase y Jack se enfrentan en un duelo para conseguirlo, pero quien lo gana es el menos esperado y le traera cosecuancias qeu jamas espero. Chack
1. El anillo negro

Hola! aquí estoy nuevamente con otra historia, esta vez es un CHACK, espero que les guste y dejen reviews, si? Bueno, me dejo de palabrería y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, ciao!

Capítulo 1: "El anillo negro"

La música estaba a todo volumen mientras trabajaba en un diseño nuevo de sus Jackbots el cual incluía nuevas armas láser y punzo-cortantes, parecía que con el ruido se concentraba más. Absorto en sus pensamientos no escuchaba nada más que su propia mente repitiéndole dónde colocar cada pieza. Ni siquiera escuchó cunado su alarma de shen go wu se activó.

Tenía rato que no salía de su casa para nada, ni por un wu ni por nada. También ya tenía tiempo de que Wuya lo abandonara para unirse a Hannibal Roy Bean, así que le había ido peor que antes en cuanto a la cacería de wus se refiere, debido a esto cada vez le daba más flojera ir tras uno y hacer acto de presencia en el lugar donde seguramente le iban a patear el trasero.

Pero pronto todo cambiaría para mejor, según él, pues estaba bastante seguro de su nuevo diseño de Jackbot, y que éste haría la diferencia ese día, en cuanto lo terminará. Por eso había trabajado día y noche en él, para perfeccionarlo lo más rápido posible, y hacerse de todos los wus hasta ahora activados.

Al fin se dio cuenta de la alarma, y dio un brinco pegándose fuertemente en la cabeza con la lámpara de mesa con la que alumbraba los rincones más chicos dentro de cada Jackbot para ver detalladamente su trabajo.

-¡Auch!-grito al sentir el golpe y de inmediato se llevo una mano a la cabeza-"Debo fijarme mas en lo que hago"¿Uh¿El anillo de los 9 dragones¿Otra vez? Pero si ya se había activado antes y lo tienen esos perdedores xiaolin...mmm...esto es muy raro...será mejor que vaya.

El pelirrojo tomo su helicopt y unos 10 Jackbots consigo y partió en dirección al wu activado.

------

No tardo en llegar ya que estaba cerca de su casa, lo que le permitió recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El anillo estaba en medio de una enorme fuente, aparentemente construida por antiguos monjes; la misma estaba en el centro de las ruinas de un templo. Por la arquitectura se podría decir que era un templo budista con una antigüedad aproximada de unos 3000 años. Sin embargo aun había estructuras que todavía se podían apreciar como cuando estaban en su máximo esplendor.

Jack aterrizo justo frente a la fuente y le echo un ojo al wu. El anillo no era el de los 9 dragones, como había pensado, era muy diferente: este era de color negro metálico, y tenia incrustados a su alrededor brillantes zafiros oscuros. Estaba dentro del ojo de una estatua de dragón colocada justo en el centro de la fuente.

Volvió a alzar el vuelo para alcanzar su objetivo, pero justo cuando lo toco también lo hicieron una pequeña mano amarilla y otra enguantada.

-Jack Spicer, Chase Young, los desafío a un duelo xiaolin-el pequeño monje dirigió más la frase al segundo que al primero.  
-Acepto-contesto el albino.  
-Igual-el guerrero inmortal le devolvió la mirada desafiante al menor, ignorando al pelirrojo.  
-El desafió será batalla 'campal'.  
-Naval-corrigió el brasileño.  
-Eso también-siguió-el último que sobreviva gana el duelo.  
-Apuesto mi moneda de la mantis contra tu esfera de tornami.  
-Y yo mis palillos cambiantes-tercio Jack.  
-Que comience el duelo xiaolin... ¡Gon yi tam pai!-los tres gritaron a coro.

Enseguida se abrió el suelo por sectores que fueron rodeados por agua y unos enormes tableros con submarinos se levanto delante de ellos.

El primero en jugar fue Omi, pero falló su primer tiro y no le dio a ninguno de los dos. Entonces fue el turno de Jack, quién logró darle a uno de los submarinos del pequeño monje. Por último le tocó a Chase que le atinó a ambos contrincantes. De esta forma se siguió desarrollando el duelo hasta que solo les quedaba una munición a cada uno de ellos. De nuevo era el turno del menor, quién ya había hundido un submarino de Chase y dañado a uno de Jack. Cuando hizo su jugada esta cayó en el agua por lo que quedo inmediatamente descalificado y perdió su wu.

Ahora solo quedaban Spicer y Young. El segundo estaba seguro de que ganaría pues solo se trataba del pelirrojo. Por su parte Jack se moría de nervios por dentro. Entonces fue el turno de Jack; volteo a ver el anillo negro que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. El wu parecía responder a sus pensamientos, era como si ese wu le perteneciera desde antes de que él existiera. Dio una coordenada como si el anillo se la hubiese dictado, y en seguida hundió el submarino principal del guerrero dragón, dando por terminado el duelo.

Todos estaban impresionados por el resultado. Sabían perfectamente que Spicer no era del tipo inteligente para esas cosas, y su suerte era muy pobre, así que sus oportunidades de ganar eran de 1 en un millón y más si era en contra de Chase.

-¡Si¡Gané, gané!-grito emocionado el pelirrojo sacando de su asombro a los presentes.  
-Oh...no entiendo por qué me distraje así-dijo con tristeza el menor de todos.  
-Tranquilo vaquero, todos tenemos días en los que el toro nos embiste fuera del cuadril.  
-Si Omi, a cualquiera le pudo pasar.  
-Gracias Kimiko, tus palabras me han regresado el 'autoestigma'.  
-Autoestima-corrigio Rai.  
-Y eso también.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-sugirió el dragón verde creciendo hasta su tamaño mas grande. Los 4 jóvenes dragones subieron al lomo de Dojo y partieron de ahí algo cabizbajos y a la vez aliviados de que fuera Jack y no Chase el que se ganara el wu.

-Bien Spicer...por tu bien será mejor que me des ese anillo, por mi te puedes quedar con los otros wus, pero te ordeno que me des el anillo-amenazo el guerrero una vez que se fueron los monjes.  
-Y...yo-retrocedió un paso con miedo-...este...te puedo devolver el tuyo si quieres, pero...los demás los gané de buena manera.  
-Eso no me importa, tú no sabes la clase de poder que tiene el 'Anillo negro'.  
-¿El 'Anillo negro'¿No es el 'Anillo de los 9 dragones'?  
-Así es, ahora entrégamelo.  
-N...no...  
-¿Me estas desafiando Spicer?  
-No  
-Entonces dámelo.  
-¡No! Ni siquiera lo he probado-dijo a modo de reproche.  
-Ni lo harás, es demasiado peligroso como para que tú lo tengas y juegues con él.  
-¿Te...estas preocupando por mi?-pregunto ilusionado con un brillo en sus ojos.  
-¡Claro que no gusano! No malinterpretes las cosas- espetó enojado.  
-Si señor-dijo nuevamente asustado-Yo...yo ya me voy.

Torpemente Spicer encendió su helicopt y huyó con los wus hacia su casa. Las tonterías de éste habían provocado que Chase olvidara por completo el wu, por lo que también se retiró a su ciudadela.

------

El albino llego a su 'guarida del mal' lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba feliz y emocionado por su reciente victoria; pero por el otro se sentía decepcionado y asustado. No sabia si celebrar por lo primero, llorar porque Chase no se preocupaba por él o temblar de miedo por haber hecho enojar al susodicho.

Pero lo que si no se explicaba era por qué era tan importante el 'anillo negro'. No sabía nada de él, y menos qué podía hacer. Sólo le quedaba una opción para descubrirlo, iba a probarlo.

Buscó entre los wus recién ganados, no parecía la gran cosa, pero si Chase la quería debía de ser valioso. Lo apreció unos momentos antes de ponérselo lentamente en su dedo anular derecho, la mano le temblaba de la emoción, como si fuese una película de suspenso. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por conocer el misterioso poder de ese extraño wu, sin embargo también temía mucho lo que pudiese venir después.

Su mirada se perdió en el anillo, al igual que sus pensamientos; trataba de decidir si probarlo o no, era algo llamativo y peligroso a la vez, lo que lo confundía aun más. Al fin se decidió, alzó el brazo para darle mayor importancia, y miró fijamente el anillo.

-Anillo...  
-¡Espera!-lo interrumpió una voz bastante familiar para él.

El albino se giro sobre sus pies y vio a Chase Young entrando por su ventana, con la misma elegancia de un majestuoso dragón. Con paso firme se acercó al pelirrojo y tomo su mano para detenerlo.

-Spicer-su tono de voz era distinto y sus movimientos también, inclusive su mirada no era la acostumbrada-No querrás hacerlo... ¿o si?-eso no sonó como una orden, era algo muchísimo más suave...y seductora-creo que será mejor que esperes un poco más-posó su mano sobre el hombro del albino, el cual lo veía extrañado y confundido.  
-¿Chase?-al fin pudo hablar, no estaba seguro de que la persona que tenía enfrente fuese su ídolo malvado.  
-Jack...déjame darte algo mejor que ese anillo, y si después de eso aun lo quieres probar, pues hazlo.

El guerrero inmortal lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su pálido rostro sensualmente.

-Chase...yo...  
-Shhh... no digas nada, no querrás arruinar este momento¿verdad?.

El moreno empezó a besar al menor con dulzura al tiempo que lo recostaba en su mesa de trabajo y sus manos recorrían su delgado cuerpo desde el pecho hasta sus firmes y suaves glúteos con lujuria.

Jack no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, pero no le importaba, lo disfrutaba como si fuese su única oportunidad. Pensaba que lo único que quería el moreno era su wu, mas nunca se imagino hasta donde llegaría por él, eso solo le confirmaba cuan valioso era y no iba a entregarlo tan fácilmente, ni siquiera a Chase Young.

TBC.


	2. Atrapado

Despertó tirado en el piso y con una enorme jaqueca y un agudo dolor en la cadera. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ni donde estaba. Estaba en un cuarto muy oscuro; solo había una pequeña ventana, demasiado alta como para que él pudiese alcanzarla, y penas si iluminaba la enorme habitación.

El pelirrojo sostuvo con una mano su sien para calmar su jaqueca sin mucho éxito, los recuerdos llegaban fragmentados y sin aparente sentido. Primero Chase discutiendo con él por el wu, luego una bebida rara, otra vez Chase pero esta vez besándolo, el movimorfologico, Hannibal Bean, su guarida hecha un desastre, un hombre mas grande que el y apuesto, su ropa hecha tirones, y luego... nada. No podía recordar nada más, e incluso los recuerdos que tenía eran algo borrosos y confusos, sin ninguna secuencia lógica y cada vez que los veía estaban en diferente orden.

Las dudas y los recuerdos empezaron a hacer estragos con sus nervios y a causarle nauseas y mareos; sin embargo, seguía haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar sus ultimas 24 horas.

En eso estaba cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe azotándose contra la pared y regresándolo a la realidad.

-¿Quién...?  
-Veo que ya despertaste-lo interrumpió el mismo hombre de sus recuerdos, solo que ahora se veía lúgubre y siniestro-¿Dormirte bien?-pregunto burlonamente.  
-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó asustado el pelirrojo.  
-Sigues siendo muy estúpido¿no? Bueno, tampoco es que la droga te ayude mucho que digamos, ya que nunca has sido muy brillante en el aspecto de usar ese cerebro que dices tener.  
-¿Qué pasó y dónde estoy?  
-Lo que pasó, mi querido Jack, fue una noche de mucha pasión, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y estas en mis dominios como mi prisionero, claro que tu situación puede cambiar si...  
-¿Si qué?  
-Si me perteneces por voluntad propia. Si lo haces podrás ir a donde quieras y cuando quieras, con la simple condición de que vuelvas aquí todas las noches.  
-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no... Hannibal Bean?  
-Si te niegas seguirás siendo mi prisionero, dispuesto a todas las torturas que se me puedan ocurrir contra tu persona.  
-... P-pero... ¿a qué te refieres con... pertenecerte?  
-A lo que hicimos anoche, Jack...-el mayor lo observo con lujuria y malicia provocándole un escalofrió.  
-¡Jmph!-un pequeño grito ahogado salio de sus temblorosos labios al tiempo que su ya pálida piel se tornaba casi transparente. La sangre se le heló y se le bajó la presión casi provocándole un desmayo, sin embargo se logró controlar a duras penas para no quedar completamente a su merced.  
-¿Y bien?

Con el alma hasta los pies se vio a si mismo como la peor escoria del mundo. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizo por su melilla y su labio inferior temblaba de horror con solo pensar lo que iba a decir.

-...A-acepto...-dijo finalmente como si fuese a firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.  
-Pero no lo digas como si fuese el fin del mundo, de hecho es el inicio de algo nuevo-su sonrisa maligna no se borraba de su expresión mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor.

-----

-Raimundo¿has visto al maestro Fung?  
-No, pero creo que esta en la cámara de los wus  
-Muchas gracias  
-Aja, Omi, aja.

El pequeño monje se dirigió a la cámara de los wus donde no encontró a quien buscaba inicialmente. Ahí, parado en el inicio de las escaleras estaba Chase Young, mirándolo de frente con expresión seria y serena a la vez.

-¡Chase Young¿¡Qué estas haciendo aquí!?-se puso en guardia sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.  
-Tranquilo, no vine a pelear, sólo vengo buscando a Spicer, debo quitarle el wu que ganó.  
-¿El anillo de los 9 dragones?-preguntó bajando la guardia.  
-No, es el 'anillo negro', es muy parecido al de los 9 dragones, pero sus efectos pueden ser mortales.  
-Oh... pues... aquí no ha venido, a lo mejor se fue de 'vanaciones'.  
-Vacaciones, y no, no lo hizo, todas sus cosas están donde siempre... sólo espero que todavía no lo haya usado.  
-Si quieres vamos a la ciudad a buscarlo. El guerrero alzó una ceja sin cambiar de expresión en señal de que no se le había ocurrido antes, pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello.  
-Bien-fue lo único que dijo

-----

Jack Spicer caminaba con dificultad en la ciudad en la que solía abastecerse de alimento y herramientas para construir sus Jackbots. Parecía un zombi por su expresión neutral y su mirada perdida. En sus ojos no se reflejaba nada más que un enorme vació sin fin, y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un café en el cual entró y se sentó en una mesa individual, al fondo del local. Una mesera se acercó y le dio el menú, espero a que le diera la orden, una vez dada se fue a la cocina deslizándose sobre sus patines.

-----

Omi y Chase se habían separado para buscar a Jack y cubrir más terreno más rápido. El primero saltaba de un edificio a otro buscando en las calles y usando el 'ojo de halcón' para hacerlo dentro de los locales. Por su parte, Chase Young uso su olfato en combinación con su agilidad para buscarlo, pero nada. Ninguno de los dos lograba localizarlo y ya llevaban así una hora.

Cuando por fin llegaron al mismo punto los dos lo entraron al mismo tiempo, sentado en una mesa al fondo de una cafetería.

-Ahí esta- dijo entusiasmado el pequeño monje al tiempo que daba un salto para bajar del edificio donde estaba y corrió hacia el albino.

Chase hizo lo propio para también alcanzar su objetivo antes que Omi. Estaba dispuesto a gritarle en la cara por haber desaparecido con el 'anillo negro', pero al llegar hasta él detuvo inmediatamente sus palabras.

Frente a él no estaba el Jack que conocía, y sin embargo era el mismo. Tenía a su alrededor un aura de dolor confinado con maldad y odio, lo que desconcertó por mucho al guerrero inmortal.

-Jack Spicer-la voz de Omi lo saco de sus pensamientos y fijo nuevamente su vista en el pelirrojo-te hemos estado buscando.

El chico alzo la vista de su café y vio al monje amarillo con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro-¿Ah si¿Y para qué me buscabas bola de boliche?

-Para que me des el anillo-ordenó golpeadamente el moreno.

En seguida el semblante de Spicer cambió a uno de fastidio cuando poso su mirada en el guerrero que extendía su mano hacia él.

-Ya te había dicho que no-dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.  
-¿Qué rayos te pasa gusano? Tú no puedes hablarme así.  
-¡NO! Tú eres el que no puede hablarme así, y si no quieres que saque tu trasero de aquí por las malas será mejor que te largues.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba¿Como se atrevía a hablarle así a él, Chase Young, el guerrero inmortal y... su ídolo? Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, le daría su merecido y lo pondría en su lugar

-Yo seré el que te saque por las malas.  
-O-oigan, creo que deberían calmarse un poco los dos-trató de interceder Omi sin mucho éxito.  
-Lo siento enano, pero ya me harté de este tipo-se puso de pie haciendo a un lado al menor y viendo de frente al mayor-Será mejor que salgamos, no quiero causar un alboroto aquí.  
-Bien.

Ambos salieron del local seguidos por Omi quien no podía hacer nada para evitar que se agarraran a golpes ahí mismo. Los dos oponentes se prepararon para pelear sin perder de vista los movimientos del contrario. Jack metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando algo.

-¿Sabes? No he tenido la oportunidad de usar mi nuevo wu... creo que este es un buen momento para ello.  
-Spicer... te lo advierto.  
-No Young, hay peores cosas por las cuales preocuparse que tu y tu palabrería... ¡Anillo negro!

El pelirrojo se dividió en 4 Jacks sin perder ni un poco de su fuerza ni raciocinio

-Ahora es mi turno para humillarte-hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras lo señalaban en forma de derrota-No podrás vencerme  
-Eso esta por verse

Los cuatro Jacks desaparecieron de su vista obligándolo a ponerse en guardia. A su alrededor se oían unas risas tenebrosas y malignas que recordaban a cierto fríjol malvado

-¿Qué pasa Young¿Demasiado rápido para ti?  
-En absoluto

Chase lanzó una patada rápida hacia Omi logrando golpear a un Jack. Al mismo tiempo, otro Jack le estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo y otro mas se lanzó con fuerza hacia él enterrando su puño en el suelo, a lado de su cabeza.

-No te vuelvas a meter conmigo- el Jack original se acercó a él amenazador y viéndolo como un ser superior, hiriendo el orgullo del moreno-No me das miedo ni aún en tu forma de reptil

Chase se había transformado en dragón inconcientemente para suavizar el impacto con el suelo. Los cuatro Jacks se volvieron a unir en uno solo dejando a Chase levantarse con rabia.

-Da gracias de ser mi ex-ídolo, de lo contrario estarías muerto...-la ultima palabra la dijo arrastrada y en seguida se desmayo.

Sin saber por qué, Chase ya lo estaba sosteniendo en su forma humana. Omi se acercó al ver que todo había acabado y le tocó la mano al albino.

-¡Está ardiendo!-dijo asustado al notar sus mejillas rojas y sentir el calor que despedía-¡Chase, hay que hacer algo!  
-Bien... vamos a llevarlo al templo.  
-Si.

Antes de dar siquiera un paso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jack ya no estaba en brazos de Chase, sino en los de Hannibal Bean en su apariencia humana y con una sonrisa horrible de maldad y victorias combinadas. Tanto el monje como el guerrero voltearon a verlo, pasado arrogantemente en la esquina del techo de una casa, sosteniendo a Spicer con una mano por la cintura.

-Hannibal Bean-masculló con rabia el mayor.  
-Hola Chase Young, Omi, siento ser tan brusco pero no puedo dejar que se lleven lo que me pertenece así nada más porque sí.  
-¡Hannibal Bean¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?  
-Eres demasiado ingenuo como para entenderlo, pequeño dragón, pero de seguro tu sí sabes a qué me refiero¿no Young?  
-Maldito...-gruño-¿Como pudiste?  
-Yo solo le di lo que tanto te pidió y no le diste, eso es todo-sacó el movimorfologico y cambio su forma a la de Chase, para después acariciar el rostro de Spicer con "ternura"  
-Desgraciado.  
-Bueno, ahora que ya dejé en claro qué es mió me voy.  
-No lo permitiré-

Chase se lanzó al ataque lleno de ira, pero antes de lograr darle un golpe, Jack se interpuso recibiendo de lleno el puño y chocó contra el pecho de Bean.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido Omi.  
-No recuerdo hacerles pedido su ayuda-dijo sin verlos a los ojos-no me humillen más y lárguense.  
-Ya oíste al chico, Young, vete, él no ira contigo-volvió a su forma anterior y se fue de ahí con el pelirrojo en brazos.

TBC


	3. De regreso en mis brazos

Había pasado ya mes y medio desde que el pelirrojo empezó a "vivir" con Roy Hannibal Bean, y éste le torturaba cada noche sin piedad, de diferentes maneras, cada una peor a la anterior. En el día la cosa no mejoraba nada, entrenaba arduamente casi sin ningún descanso para hacerse más fuerte, pero su salud delicada de nacimiento y el sobreesfuerzo que hacía al no descansar lo suficiente provocaba que se enfermara cada dos por tres.

Ese día acababa de terminar una sesión de entrenamiento y se sentía agotado, con ganas únicamente de tomar un baño e irse a dormir, si acaso lograba hacerlo.

Se metió al baño con su ropa limpia en una mano y su toalla al hombro. Sin prisas se despojó de la playera roja sisada que cubría su húmedo tórax empapado en sudor, dejando al descubierto una pálida y suave casi perfecta salvo por algunos moretones que la marcaban. Terminó de desvestirse y lanzó la ropa sucia al cesto para la misma. Se metió a la ducha y giró la llave para dejar caer sobre él el cálido y puro líquido vital.

Con el contacto de éste sus músculos se fueron relajando gradualmente, alivianando un poco su dolor, y aunque la piel le ardía sentía una sensación relajante cuando pasaba el jabón sobre ella.

-¿Te froto la espalda?

Dio un pequeño brinco y volteó a ver a quién le hablaba con una falsa amabilidad. Atrás de él había un hombre bastante maduro con el cuerpo marcado y desnudo, rozando su cuello con sus lujuriosos labios.

-No... gracias-volvió a voltear hacia la pared para ver si ignorándolo se iba.  
-Insisto-el mayor se le acerco aun más, colocando sus manos en los muslos del pelirrojo y rozando su miembro con su trasero.  
-Por favor... hoy no... por lo menos dame un día-suplico con un nudo en la garganta-solo dame un día  
-Claro que no, tu me perteneces hoy, mañana, y el resto de tus días.

El mayor le mordió la oreja con lascivia mientras masturbar al menor apretando con fuerza su miembro. El pelirrojo comenzó a gemir excitado y adolorido, el castigo que estaba recibiendo era demasiado fuerte y salvaje como para soportarlo; sus rosados pezones se endurecieron al sentir el frió de la pared cuando empujado por el mayor se pego a ella, tratando de alejarse de él sin éxito alguno.

-Basta... por favor... no puedo-rogó entre sollozos.

El pelirrojo perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se desmayó casi cayendo al piso, de no ser porque Hannibal Bean lo sostuvo se hubiese golpeado con las llaves del grifo.

El mayor lo cargo y envolvió en una toalla. Salió del baño dirigiéndose a un enorme y elegante pero lúgubre cuarto con ventanas que iban del techo al piso cubiertas por cortinas negras. En el centro, pegada a la pared del fondo, estaba una cama grande con finas sábanas de seda negra.

Recostó a Spicer en la misma y se encimo en él, le importaba nada la condición del menor ni su resistencia física. Era suyo, únicamente suyo, y mientras así fuera iba a hacer con él lo que se viniese en gana.

--

Chase Young estaba en su ciudadela rondando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Le daba muchísima rabia y coraje ver el cambio de Spicer en cada duelo que tenían, cada vez era mas despiadado y cruel, eso sin contar que también era mas fuerte y ágil, pero a cambio se le veía mas como un zombi que como un chico de 17 años, y en su mirada había un deje de odio y tristeza.

Le daba cada vez más rabia al saber que podía hacer nada para evitarlo o solucionarlo, pues si lo ayudaba el pelirrojo igual se sentiría más humillado, si se podía, era como si pensara que merecía ese destino, y no era así.

Por culpa de ese maldito fríjol "su" Jack estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y no parecía un chico de su edad, sino un hombre de trentaytantos hecho y derecho, había perdido ese brillo en los ojos que tanto lo caracterizaba, y sin embargo ahí seguía él, el viejo Jack, que de repente salia y lo veia a los ojos suplicante, pidiéndole a gritos en silencio ayuda, pero solo era un par de segundos pues casi enseguida volvía al Jack actual.

Al fin el moreno se detuvo en seco recapitulando lo que acababa de pensar... ¿Había dicho "SU" Jack¿De cuando acá era "SU" Jack? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá desde siempre lo fue, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que lo vio perdido.

-¡Rayos!-golpeó con toda su fuerza la pared dejándola toda agrietada-Tengo que recuperarlo.

--

El sol entraba a duras penas por la ventana en el poco espacio que las cortinas no cubrían, llegando a los ojos cerrados del albino haciendo que se despertara lentamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo sentía inflamado y pesado pero aun así trato de levantarse logrando quedar únicamente sentado. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la media luz que entraba al cuarto.

-Mi cabeza... ¡qué jaqueca!... ¡guh!-se paró lo más rápido que pudo y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron hacia el baño para luego vomitar en el lavabo.  
-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el mayor recargado en el marco de la puerta  
-No… tengo nauseas y estoy mareado... me duele la cabeza... necesito algo de aire fresco... voy a salir, luego vengo  
-Ok, pero regresa para la comida  
-Está bien... me voy a bañar  
-Aja, nos vemos MI querido Jack-salió del baño dejándolo solo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al oírlo, no era la primera vez que se refería a él como suyo, pero no se lograba acostumbrar, no le gustaba, él solo quería escuchar eso de Chase Young, sin embargo sabía que eso nunca pasaría y no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerle frente a su verdugo y liberarse de su poder.

Sabía que huir era en vano pues si lo intentaba lo capturaría de nuevo y sería mucho peor su tormento, así que prefería seguir así, visitando casualmente a sus padres para no preocuparlos y para que tampoco sospechasen nada, y salir de vez en cuando a pasear y olvidarse de su condena.

Se terminó de arreglar y salió de la mansión donde estaba. Tomó su bicicleta y se fue de ahí. Casi todos los días salía a pasear en su bici por el patio, eso realmente lo relajaba mucho. Se dirigió al campo abierto donde podía estar solo y sentirse libre, no le importaba el dolor de sus músculos, era lo único que le quedaba y no pensaba dejarlo mientras viviera.

La fresca brisa revolvía las rojizas fibras de su cabello y refrescaba su pálido rostro apenas sonrosado por el ejercicio. Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzaba a relajarse de verdad le volvieron los mareos y las nauseas aunados a un asco repentino que lo obligo a tirarse al suelo y empezar a vomitar con fuerza.

-Ah... ah... me siento mal... Chase, te necesito… yo…

Volvió a vomitar con fuerza hasta desgarrarse la garganta para luego desmayarse.

----

Lo había escuchado, había oído su voz llamándole, era lo que había estado esperando, una oportunidad así y no pensaba desaprovecharla, por nada del mundo lo volvería a defraudar.

No tardó en llegar a un extenso campo donde no había nada más que pasto. No muy lejos de él estaba el albino tirado en medio de un charco de sangre. Corrió hacia el preocupado y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para revisarlo, tocó su mejilla preocupado sintiendo un fuerte calor salir de él, mismo que mantenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Lo cargó inmediatamente pero sin brusquedad para no lastimarlo, y se lo llevó de ahí sin ocuparse de nada más. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia maligna del ser que los observaba no muy lejos de ahí.

----

Omi no lograba entender que había querido decir Hannibal Bean con que Spicer le pertenecía, pero tampoco había mencionado lo ocurrido con sus amigos y maestro, pues no creía que fuese prudente.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días su preocupación fue en aumento, y más cuando se veían en cada duelo, cada vez era más despiadado y callado de lo normal, de sus ojos no salía ningún brillo como solía hacerlo y solo reflejaban un gran odio y rencor con ganas de acabar con quién se le pusiera en frente.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que ya no pudo más con el silencio, por lo que fue a donde Chase para disipar dudas. Llegó a la blanca ciudadela sin muchos contratiempos, pero no lo encontró en seguida ni los guerreros felinos le impidieron la entrada, por el contrario, uno de ellos le hizo un ademán para que el pequeño monje lo siguiera y lo guió por los largos pasillos del lugar hasta un cuarto al fondo de la estructura.

Se quedó de pie frente a las puertas de la habitación sin hacer nada, no estaba seguro de si lo que hacía estaba bien pero Chase era el único que podía decirle lo que necesitaba saber. Permaneció así unos segundos hasta que se decidió y llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- se oyó al otro lado.

El monje abrió la puerta lentamente y vio al moreno sentado junto a una cama, en su rostro se veían la preocupacion y tristeza dibujadas.

-¿Chase?... ¿Estás bien?  
-Si... pasa Omi, me imaginé que vendrías  
-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó preocupado al tiempo que entraba al cuarto.  
-Jack-dijo con mucho dolor, mientras sus manos sostenían una del pelirrojo que yacía inconciente y vendado en la cama-lo encontré muy mal herido  
-Chase... yo tengo unas dudas... y...  
-Lo sé-le interrumpió-yo te explicaré todo

El mayor se puso de pie sin dejar de ver tristemente al albino, parecía que le costaba mucho dejarlo solo, no quería apartarse de su lado.

-Vamos, te lo explicaré mientras tomamos un poco de té

Se encamino a la salida y pasó a lado del monje sin decir nada más, para luego ser seguido en silencio por el menor, quien también estaba muy preocupado y el semblante del moreno no le ayudaba en nada.

TBC


	4. Una pesadilla y un sueño a la vez

Capítulo 4: "Una pesadilla y un sueño a la vez"

-No… basta... Chase... Chase...-Jack se retorcía inquieto de un lado a otro sudando frío y con los ojos muy apretados.  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, aquí estoy, tranquilo- una suave voz le hablo bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue calmándose en sueños para casi enseguida abrir los ojos lenta y pesadamente; en un inicio tenia la vista algo nublada, así que no pudo ver a quién le había hablado inmediatamente, pero poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando hasta que pudo distinguir el rostro de Chase sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¡Chase!-dijo sorprendido pero con voz débil- vaya aun en sueños eres hermoso...-sonrió apenándose un poco  
-Jack, Jack... esto no es un sueño, de verdad estoy aquí-el mayor le acaricio con una mano la mejilla con mucho cariño  
-Oh, Chase... eres tan dulce... ojala pudieras hablarme así en verdad...-dijo llorando, tomando la mano del mayor entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro y acurrucando mas su rostro en ella-ojala mi vida no fuera una porquería...

Las cristalinas lágrimas del albino se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la blanca almohada. Al ver esto, el dragón inmortal sintió una punzada en el corazón y se pregunto como pudo causarle tanto dolor a ese frágil ser que solo fingía ser feliz.

-Perdóname- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y abrazándolo fuertemente-si me hubiese dado cuenta antes no estarías sufriendo como lo haces ahora... Jack... yo... necesito que seas fuerte, te voy a ayudar a olvidar este infierno pero necesito que vivas para poder hacerlo.

El mayor lo abrazo con más fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo. Y estando así, el cuerpecito del pelirrojo empezó a temblar y el albino le correspondió el abrazo con todas las fuerzas que pudo emplear en ese momento, dándose cuenta por fin de que no estaba soñando, sintiendo una dulce presión en sus huesos y el cariño que el mayor le tenia.

-Chase...- las lagrimas se hicieron mas abundantes cayendo esta vez en el pecho del guerrero inmortal; su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al sentir ese contacto tan deseado y soñado por mucho, mucho tiempo y que creyó imposible de alcanzar.  
-Si, soy yo, aquí estoy, ya no te preocupes que ya volveré a dejar que algo te pase.  
-Chase... Chase... mírame, por favor. Busco desesperado la mirada dorada que tanto amaba y tanta falta le hacia. Poso con alegría y tristeza a la vez sus enormes rubís en la ahora suave mirada del otro y creyó estar en el cielo al ver por primera vez hasta lo mas profundo de su alma.

Volvió a abrazarlo con todo su corazón y lloro lo que no había podido llorar en meses, repitiendo una vez y otras mas su nombre entre fuertes sollozos como si acabase de despertar de una horrible pesadilla y temblaba de miedo al recordarla.

Desde la puerta el joven dragón de agua los observaba entre aliviado y preocupado. Le alegraba ver a Spicer de vuelta relativamente bien, pero también le preocupaba como se sentiría y si podría soportar seguir viviendo, más que nada porque se imaginaba que debió sufrir a mares su experiencia con Bean.

Suspiro resignado a que no había nada que el pudiese hacer por lo que cerro la puerta tras de si dejando solos a los otros dos y se encamino a la fuente de la ciudadela. Desde que Chase le había explicado con lujo de detalles lo que Hannibal Bean había querido decir con que Jack le pertenecía y le confesara sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia el albino, esperaba que el guerrero inmortal pudiese borrar y curar por completo las heridas que yacían en el alma del joven genio del mal.

----

Roy Hannibal Bean vio desde lo lejos cuando el guerrero dragón se llevo al pelirrojo en brazos, y aun pudiendo evitarlo no lo hizo. No. Tenia mejores planes en contra del moreno, algo que no solo lo afectaría a él sino también al menor, y eso, por mucho, era mejor que retener al adolescente con él.

----

Los días habían pasado relativamente rápido y con ellos se borraron los temores e inseguridades de Spicer, sin embargo aun seguía débil, por lo que permanecía todavía en cama. Esperaba recostado a Chase quién había ido a prepararle algo de comida, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para que su recuperación fuese en un 100.

Estaba ahí sin hacer nada mas que mirar fijamente el techo, cuando empezó a recordar sin querer los últimos meses de su vida, teniendo pesadillas despierto. Su temperatura fue en aumento al tiempo que su respiración se tornaba agitada y dificultosa. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía pensar en otra cosa, la voz de su verdugo no salía de su mente torturándolo con la sensación de ser observado continuamente, erizándole los bellos de la piel y haciendo que sus nervios estuvieran de punta. Empezó a temerle nuevamente a cada sonido que escuchaba o imaginaba escuchar, llevándolo al borde de la locura. No pudo soportarlo más, tenía que salir de ahí y como pudo se paro de la cama y salio corriendo del cuarto con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas poseyeran atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los felinos al servicio de Young.

Aunque su rostro no daba a conocer ningún indicio de dolor o de miedo, su corazón se apretaba violentamente contra su pecho, y antes de poder llegar a ningún lado un fuerte mareo le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas en medio del pasillo y empezó a devolver lo que no tenia en el estomago.

-¡Jack! Deberías estar en cama-la voz del dragón de agua lo saco de su trance fóbico a la realidad.  
-¡Cabeza de queso!- exclamo como si le hubiese salvado la vida al tiempo que volteaba a verlo bruscamente.  
-Chase se preocupara si te encuentra así  
-¿Chase?-estaba confundido, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de desmayarse en medio del campo y menos de donde se encontraba.  
-Si... él te rescató¿recuerdas?  
-¿Ah si?-dijo incrédulo.  
-Si... Jack ¿seguro que no te acuerdas?  
-... Entonces... ¿no fue un sueño?  
-No, Jack, lo de estos últimos días ha sido de verdad-contesto a sus espaldas la varonil voz de Chase.

El pelirrojo volteo con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro y la alegría y emoción brillando en sus embelesados ojos rojos. No se lo podía creer, no podía creer que el rey del mal le hubiese salvado y se preocupase por él, era algo... simplemente imposible.

-Jack... perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Spicer se levanto del suelo con una alegría tan grande en su corazón.  
-Chase...- dio un paso para abrazar al dragón inmortal pero enseguida se detuvo en seco al recordar que en todo su cuerpo estaba la marca de alguien mas y retrocedió hasta chocar con Omi-yo...-sus brillantes ojos empezaron a escurrir lagrimas mientras su semejante se retorcía en una mueca de dolor y asco. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas nuevamente y agacho la mirada tratando de esquivar la del mayor y sonrió triste-lo siento... perdón... yo... yo no te merezco... perdón-rió tratando de esconder el llanto que era mas que evidente amenazaba con salir.  
-Te equivocas-dijo el pequeño monje colocando una mano en su hombro-mientras Chase te ame y tu a él, no hay nada que deba evitar que estén juntos  
-Omi tiene razón- el mayor se acerco al pelirrojo, se agacho a la altura de él y le tomo del mentón, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos-Jack, no me importa con quién hayas estado ni que haya dejado una marca en ti, porque yo la borrare, y eso es algo que te juro por mi vida.  
-Pero... fue mi culpa, y solo mi culpa... si me paso lo que me paso fue por mi culpa, por ser tan débil... y ahora... estoy... estoy-no pudo terminar la frase su rostro mostraba un terror y una repugnancia tal que hizo preocupar mucho al menor-estoy embarazado Chase-dijo al fin viéndolo con mucha tristeza  
-Pero... eso es simplemente imposible, tú no eres una niña Jack Spicer-interfirió desconcertado Omi.  
-Lo sé-dijo resignado el pelirrojo-pero eso es científica y biológicamente hablando, en cambio, si estamos hablando de Hannibal Bean que es un maestro en la magia negra si es posible  
-¿Como estas tan seguro?-pregunto precipitado el mayor esperando que fuese solo una falsa corazonada  
-Pues... él me lo dijo... al principio no le creí pero... como he estado teniendo algunos sintomaza me hice la prueba hace ya un par de semanas en mi laboratorio, así que obtuve los resultados al día siguiente... por eso yo... no puedo permitirme seguir con vida. Sé que puedo abortar pero... no soy capaz de ello... jamás me perdonaría... yo solo quería estar a tu lado Chase pero... ya no tengo ganas de seguir viviendo y realmente no voy a poder olvidarlo nunca-su voz quebradiza se fue apagando poco a poco y las lagrimas que había tratado de contener ahora se precipitaban al suelo una tras otra.

Alzo nuevamente la vista hacia Chase y con una mano acaricio su rostro preocupado y le dedico una triste sonrisa.

-Chase... te amo con toda mi alma y siempre lo seguiré haciendo pero por favor, mátame, no quiero seguir sintiendo este dolor, por favor  
-¡No seas estúpido!-le regaño el guerrero inmortal y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas hundiendo la cabeza del pelirrojo en su hombro-¡No necesito que me ames desde la tumba¡Te necesito a mi lado!-se separo un poco y lo vio a los ojos muy serio-te necesito vivo y a mi lado porque te amo. No me importa que lleves dentro, eres tú la única persona que me importa y que amo... no vuelvas a pedirme algo así nunca, si te pierdo otra vez jamás me perdonare. Jack, yo también te amo y no pienso dejaste ir. No otra vez  
-Chase... El mayor tomo su rostro y le dio un suave y dulce beso que el pelirrojo correspondió aforrándose a las ropas del otro.

Sin decir nada el dragón de agua se fue de ahí no queriendo ser mal trío y dejando solos al adolescente y al adulto.

----

-Omi¿donde has estado? Te hemos buscado por todas partes-dijo sorprendida la nipona  
-Oh, Kimiko, yo... fui a ver a Chase Young  
-¿Otra vez¿Y ahora qué te ha dado por ir todos los días enanin?-el brasileño se recargo en su cabeza para molestarlo  
-Eso, Raymundo, es algo que no te puedo decir-se quito el peso del castaño sin problemas  
-¿Ya te andas con rodeos vaquero?  
-¿Perdón?  
-Quiere decir que '¿desde cuando guardas secretos?'-aclaro la chica poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pequeño monje  
-Oh... pues... esto es algo muy privado e importante como para compartirlo así sin mas, si él quiere se enteraran a su tiempo  
-¡Vaya, Omi! Hablaste como todo un adulto-bromeo el brasileño  
-Así debería portarme de vez en cuando ¿no?  
-Supongo que si... bueno, como dices ya nos enteraremos después, ahorita el maestro Fung quiere hablar con nosotros  
-Es cierto, no hay que hacerlo esperar

----

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO!?¡SABE HORRIBLE!

El grito agudo del albino retumbo en las paredes de toda la ciudadela y en los pobres tímpanos de Chase quién solo suspiro resignado por la actitud escandalosa del menor.

-Es algo mejor que el caldo de pollo, ahora come que te hará bien  
-¡No¡Sabe horrible!  
-Mmm... Si no te lo comes me voy a enojar contigo-amenazo serio  
-Enójate si quieres pero no pienso comerme esa porquería  
-¿Le estas diciendo porquería a la comida que te preparé con mucho amor?-dijo melodramático  
-Si  
-Bien. Tú lo pediste

El moreno dejo el plato a un lado y empezó a hacerle cosquillas al albino que se retorcía graciosamente muerto de la risa mientras trataba de detenerlo hasta que ambos terminaron tumbados sobre la cama bocaarriba, uno junto al otro

-Tenia tiempo que no me reía así...-su voz sonó apagada y melancólica  
-Pues acostúmbrate porque no te dejare llorar otra vez-aseguro seguro de sus palabras y abrazándolo  
-Jejeje... te portas muy gracioso... Chase...-dijo serio atrayendo la atención del mayor-todavía hay algo que tengo que hacer pero tengo miedo  
-¿Lo dices por el embarazo?  
-No... es algo mucho peor...  
-¿Qué?-pregunto curioso y divertido pensando que seria una broma  
-Mis padres

TBC


	5. Línea de sangre

Capítulo 5; "Línea de sangre"

6:30 p.m.

Era la n-síma vez que volteaba a ver el fino reloj de pared que colgaba enfrente de él en le comedor. Estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor principal, el cual despedía de esquina a esquina el lujo con que había sido diseñado sin llegar a ser demasiado ostentoso y con un exquisito gusto por la arquitectura gótica del siglo XIX.

6:31 p.m.

Volvió a ver el reloj, no podía evitarlo. Llevaba así casi media hora, sudaba frío y tenía los nervios de punta, y a pesar de ello ahí estaba. No se iría a ningún lado hasta no enfrentar uno de sus más grandes temores, y no porque necesitara hacerlo, sino porque creía que debía hacerlo.

Recordó los días que vivió en el encierro en el que lo había sometido Hannibal Bean y el dolor que había sufrido al ser su "amante". Y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. No quería contarles sobre ello pues dudaba que lo entendieran, pero aún así lo iba a hacer. Puso sus codos sobre la mesa uniendo sus manos firmemente rogando a cualquier ser divino que le diera el valor de decir la verdad a sus padres y que ellos no lo tomaran tan mal como esperaba.

6:35 p.m.

Al fin se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Desde la entrada se oían dos voces discutiendo tranquilamente. Una era aguda y madura, por lo que podía decirse que era de una mujer. Mientras que la otra era muy grave y fuerte, así que era de un hombre de más o menos la misma edad.

-Por cierto, ya tiene días que no veo a Jackie, ¿qué estará haciendo?-comentó la voz aguda al tiempo que su dueña abría lentamente la puerta del comedor donde estaba el pelirrojo, permitiéndole ver quienes acababan de llegar.

Ella era una mujer de unos 40 años, pelirroja, de ojos verdes y tez clara, sólo que no tanto como el menor. Vestía elegantemente un vestido de noche dorado adornado por accesorios claramente de alto valor. A su lado estaba un señor alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, unos años mayor a la mujer. Él vestía un Armani muy bien planchado e impecable.

Ambos adultos vieron sorprendidos al menor, quién sólo les sonrió tímido saludando con la mano.

-Hola...-dijo con voz temblorosa  
-¡Jackie! ¡Hola! Precisamente estaba hablando de ti, ¿dónde has estado? No te he visto por aquí en días.  
-Sí, bueno, he estado algo ocupado…  
-Pues que bueno que ya te desocupaste porque quería hablar seriamente contigo-finalmente habló el hombre  
-Bueno, papá, yo también quiero hablar con ustedes... de algo...-dijo rascándose la cabeza algo apenado  
-Pues he estado hablando con tu mamá y creemos que ya que tienes 17, va siendo hora de que pongas los pies en la tierra y te responsabilices de tus estudios como es debido-lo bateó por completo  
-Papá, me gustaría que por una vez me escuches primero-intentó razonar el albino  
-Así que a partir del próximo siclo escolar nos regresamos a Nueva York  
-¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No me iré a Nueva York! Papá... yo ya tengo una vida aquí y no pienso dejarla...  
-¿¡Cómo te atreves a alzarme la voz Jack!?  
-Perdóname, pero está vez no me pienso callar... yo... tengo algo que importantes que decirles, yo... estoy saliendo con alguien, por eso no me puedo ir  
-¿En serio Jackie? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-preguntó emocionada mamá Spicer  
-Porque hay una historia atrás de la relación que no es nada buena...

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo mientras el menor fijaba la mirada triste y llena de miedo en la mesa. Sin decir nada los adultos se sentaron dejando en medio y a la cabecera al ojirrojo, dándole a entender que contara lo que tenía que decir. El menor respiró profundamente para tomar valor y empezar a hablar.

-Mamá, papá... hace unos meses fui raptado por alguien  
-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó alarmada la pelirroja  
-¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos?- dijo el mayor bastante molesto y serio  
-Bueno... eso es porque logré convencer al que lo hizo que me permitiera venir de vez en cuando para no preocuparlos-dijo empezando a sentir un nudo en la garganta  
-¿Cómo fue que...?-empezó la dama  
-A... acostándome con él-la interrumpió  
-¡Ah...!-mamá Spicer soltó un grito ahogado  
-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS DICES QUE HICISTE!?-se levantó furioso el señor Spicer  
-Yo... deje que tomara mi cuerpo todas las noches... aunque me diera asco y... y...-la voz se le entrecortó desde el principio, terminando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y agarrándose la cabeza tratando de controlar el llanto.

Ambos adultos estaban anonadados, se habían quedado sin palabras. Ella, como la madre que era sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago al sentir y ver el dolor de su hijo. Mientras que él, por el contrario, sentía mucha rabia por distintas razones, como hecho de que su hijo se ofreciera como una prostituta, o el hecho de que no confiara en ellos y decirles la verdad desde el principio, y eso sólo por mencionar algunas.

-No tuve otra alternativa... de todos modos lo hubiese hecho por las malas...-dijo un poco más calmado pero aun llorando-en fin… para no hacerla larga, hace unos días otra persona me rescató y pues... es con quien estoy saliendo...  
-Por eso te sientes obligado a quedarte, ¿no?-susurró la ojiverde  
-No... te equivocas... si no me quiero ir no es porque me sienta obligado a hacerlo, sino porque de hecho lo amo, lo he amado desde la primera vez que lo vi y lo seguiré amando incluso después de mi muerte

Si antes estaban sorprendidos y sin palabras, ahora no se podía explicar su reacción ante la confesión de su hijo. Si no mal habían escuchado, el pelirrojo había dicho "lo" y no "la", así que no sólo les había confesado que había sido violado por el tipo que lo había secuestrado, sino también les había confesado que era gay, algo que definitivamente nunca toleraría el mayor.

-¿DIJISTE "LO"?-gritó frenético el adulto  
-Sí papá... soy gay y entiendo perfectamente lo que eso significa para ti-el albino le miró a los ojos con firmeza y tristeza a la vez-por eso vine a decírtelo. Y entenderé perfectamente si nunca más me quieres volver a ver, pero tenía que decírselos para ya no seguir con más mentiras

El señor Spicer se quedó callado tratando de controlar su enojo, mientras que su esposa se quedaba en shock. Otro silencio incómodo se hizo presente, sólo que esta vez duró más. Ella miraba preocupada simultáneamente a su marido y a su hijo sin saber que hacer o decir. Por otro lado, los dos hombres no dejaban de verse fijamente, incluso sin parpadear. Parecía que se podía cortar una hola en el aire por la tensión entre ellos.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó finalmente dudosa  
-Chase Young-contestó suavemente  
-¿Y qué nos puedes decir de este tipo?-terminó preguntando el mayor cruzándose de brazos y tratando de entender a su hijo, ya que, después de todo, seguía siendo su hijo y lo amaba como tal.

Los ojos rojos del adolescente se iluminaron con felicidad. Sonrió abiertamente y se acomodó en su lugar para empezar la larga plática con sus padres. No esperaba que su padre fuese a tratar de entenderlo, pero estaba alegre de haberse equivocado.

--

-¿Me puedes decir otra vez por qué estamos espiando a Jack Spicer?

Omi y Chase Young permanecían ocultos entre los árboles del inmenso jardín de los Spicer viendo a través del gran ventanal que daba hacia el comedor principal de la mansión.

-Ya te dile que no lo espiamos, solo nos aseguramos de que esté a salvo-contestó casi ignorándolo  
-¿Por qué? Ya no está con Hannibal Bean-el pequeño monje se cruzó de brazos  
-Eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, y más para él que para el monje.

Chase sabía perfectamente que Jack no era más que un gusano cobarde a ojos de cualquier digno guerrero heylin, incluyéndose durante mucho tiempo, así que debía haber una enorme y muy buena razón por la cual Hannibal tomase a Jack y lo entrenara.

Mientras el menor de los Spicer se preocupaba por decirles la verdad a sus progenitores; él lo observaba detenidamente tratando de descubrir qué se le había pasado por alto. Observó detenidamente sus enormes y brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre, su hermosa y perfecta piel de porcelana blanca, que lejos de hacerlo parecer enfermo lo hacía verse como una muñeca. Entonces lo entendió. No era por la belleza rara del menor ni por lo brillante que podía llegar a ser con el entrenamiento adecuado. No. Era por esos ojos rojos y esa piel blanca que lo delataban como el descendiente de aquel que forjó el anillo negro.

El anillo, a diferencia del resto de los wus fue forjado con la sangre de su creador con el fin de que su poder solo lo pudiese usar uno de sus descendientes únicamente. Y no solo eso, solo cierto tipo de descendientes lo podían usar, aquellos cuyos ojos eran rojos, para soportar toda la sangre podían llegar a derramar, y cuya piel fuese completamente blanca y sin mancha para ocultar sus futuros pecados y para engañar a sus enemigos. Así es. Jack era uno de esos descendientes. Por eso había ganado desde un principio el anillo, y Hannibal se había dado cuenta mucho antes que él.

--

Terminó de contarles todo lo que creyó prudente, entonces se les quedo mirando expectante. Los adultos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, analizando los sentimientos de su hijo y tratando de entenderlos. No se habían dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuanto había cambiado y crecido; antes era un niño que lloraba de todo y por todo, inclusive cuando solo le gritaban, ya ni decir si le pegaban; pero ahora era un adolescente casi adulto fuerte, por lo menos lo suficiente para soportar lo que tuvo que soportar durante su cautiverio, y también se había vuelto valiente, para decirles la verdad aun a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar.

En ese momento, Jack obtuvo el respeto y la admiración que siempre había querido de su padre. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, algo que nadie, ni el mismo Chase, esperaba ocurrió.

-Bravo, bravo-aplaudió la señora Spicer con burla mientras su aguda voz se tornaba gruesa y mezquina-Felicidades, Jackie, me has conmovido hasta las lagrimas.

El pelirrojo abrió grandes los ojos al tiempo que se paraba y tiraba su silla. En su rostro se reflejaba un incontenible miedo que hizo que el señor Spicer volteara a ver a su esposa, solo para notar que no era ella y en su lugar había un fríjol gigante con la sonrisa más horrible que en su vida se hubiese imaginado.

-Es hora de que regreses a mi lado.

TBC


	6. El anillo es mío

Siento tanto haberme tardado siglos en actualizar T_T. Mi musa se murió durante todos estos meses, pero hace tres días volvió y terminé de escribir este capítulo en dos horas, o quizá más. En fin. Disfruten y comenten, porfa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: "El anillo es mío"

Estaba tirado en el suelo con una enorme y profunda herida la cual sangraba en abundancia. Tosía casi sin ganas, y cada vez que lo hacía su mano se manchaba aún más de ese cálido líquido vital color carmín, y en su boca sentía el sabor metálico del mismo. Empezaba a sentir su cuerpo entumido, su vista y mente se nublaban al tiempo que perdía las pocas energías que le quedaban, así como su vida lo abandonaba.

Entre las nubes que cubrían sus ojos logro distinguir a alguien agacharse a su lado. Quiso tocarlo para saber quién era pero un fuerte espasmo recorrió su estómago y se torció con un grito de dolor que retumbó en sus propios oídos como un zumbido insoportable. A este zumbido se le unió otro más suave que no pudo entender, pero supuso que era de esa otra persona a su lado.

-*-*-*-

Momentos antes.

Jack y su padre vieron con sorpresa y horror como la señora Spicer deformaba su rostro y cuerpo para dejar a la vista a un joven hombre de facciones tenebrosas y oscuras. El pelirrojo tragó grueso antes de retroceder un paso. Veía con miedo los ojos rojizos que lo observaban con lascivia mientras una terrible sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios dejando ver esos dientes amarilluscos muy característicos de Roy Hannibal Bean.

-¿Me extrañaste Jackie?  
-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-preguntó tembloroso-N-no deberías estar aquí...  
-¿Pero qué es esta abominación? ¿Dónde esta mi esposa, monstruo?  
-Ella esta algo ocupada-rió con maldad-tratando de despertar de la pesadilla en que la metí .  
-¡Desgraciado!-dijo muy enojado el Spicer mayor a punto de golpear al otro adulto.  
-¡No, papá, espera!

Demasiado tarde. El fríjol vio al ojiverde con enojo y seriedad al tiempo que interrumpía su golpe agarrándole la muñeca y torciéndosela, para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago y estamparlo en la pared. El señor Spicer cayó de rodillas, abrazándose el estómago por el dolor.

-¡Papá!-el albino corrió a donde su padre, pero no se le pudo acercar cuando el demonio heylin se interpuso en su camino-Ha-Hannibal... es-espera... no le hagas nada, por favor, no los dañes más- dijo el pelirrojo retrocediendo hasta chocar con la ventana .  
-Di que volverás conmigo-se acercó a él amenazante, irradiando ira y lujuria por los ojos-di que serás mió únicamente-lo tomó de los hombros enterrando sus dedos en la suave piel del pelirrojo.  
-En tus sueños Hannibal-la fuerte voz de Chase llamó la atención de los dos en el instante en que entraba al comedor rompiendo el fino vitral-suéltalo... ahora-ordenó seriamente mirando a los ojos a su enemigo.  
-En los tuyos Young-el moreno sacó de su bolsillo el anillo negro, tomó la mano del menor y le puso el anillo, invocando su poder para poder controlar las copias del pelirrojo, las cuales no tardaron en formarse a su alrededor-Acaben con él.  
-¡No!-gritó desesperado el ojirrojo.

Tarde. Las copias oscuras rodearon con súper velocidad al guerrero heylin dándole únicamente tiempo para transformarse en dragón y ponerse en guardia. Miro a cada copia con sus ojos amarillos retándolos.

-No podrán hacerme ni cosquillas-rugió el reptil.  
-Eso lo veremos lagartija-contestaron a coro las cinco copias que habían salido. En seguida las copias se lanzaron al ataque, al igual que dragón verde.

Por su parte, Hannibal tomó su forma verdadera en versión gigante, y tomando al albino en sus grotescos tentáculos siguió su camino antes interrumpido. El pelirrojo vio a sus copias golpear al mismo tiempo al dragón rodeado mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero regresar contigo! ¡No quiero volver! ¡No quiero...! No quiero... vol...-no pudo terminar más que en un susurro ya que el mayor le golpeó el estómago dejándolo inconsciente.  
-E... Espera... -se quejó con dolor el ojiverde. Se levantó con mucha dificultad, pero el otro solo lo ignoró y pasó de largo juntó a él-no dejare... que te...-cayó nuevamente al no tener la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse por más tiempo de pie.  
-"Ahora sí acabaré con Chase y me tendré un descendiente del anillo al que pueda dominar. Este será el inicio de la era  
Heylin"-pensó divertido al tiempo que una sonrisa de victoria se reflejaba en su rostro.

-*-*-*-

Sentía el viento soplar fuerte en su espalda. Al parecer eso había provocado que se detuvieran pues ya no sentía el movimiento de antes. A lo lejos escuchó unas voces que en un pricipio no reconoció, pero se fueron acercando al igual que su consciencia. Entonces le prestó atención primero a la más cercana, la que se hubicaba justo delante de él. Era una risa estridente y burlona. Hannibal Bean. No le gustaba ese sonido, así que centro su atención en la siguiente voz. Esta era aguda e infantil, aunque, según reconocía, llena de curiosidad e ignorancia. Cabeza de queso.

Al reconocer esa voz se sintió aliviado, tenía un motivo para pensar que quizás hubiese una salida de todo ese infierno que había vivido meses antes. Esa idea le dio el suficiente valor como para forzar a abrir sus pesados parpados. Lo que le recordó que no sabía dónde estaba, ¿estaría aún en esos asquerosos tentáculos? No, ya no estaba en esa prisión. Seguramente estaba en el suelo, de espaldas a esas dos voces que podía reconocer primeramente, ya que estas le llegaban junto con el viento en su espalda. Entonces logró abrir los ojos solo un poco, pero no lo suficiente, y volvió a cerrarlos. Inhaló profundamente y volvió a abrirlos, esta vez parpadeando mucho, gracias a ello pudo mantenerlos así y ver con claridad.

Sí estaba en le suelo, como había pensado antes. Frente a él veía extenderse una amplia capa verde de pasto hasta el punto en el que se juntaba con el cielo. Trató de levantarse una vez que se sintió en sus cinco sentidos. Ahora podía escuchar claramente las otras voces que no se había molestado en analizar antes. Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay. Se incorporó con dificultad sobre sus piernas, todavía sin levantarse del suelo, y volteó a ver el escenario que se hayaba a sus espaldas.

Raimundo, el dragón del viento, usaba fuertes ráfagas para mantener a raya a la legúmbre roja mientras la japonesa y el vaquero llevaban acabo ataques a distancia con sus elementos. Y más cerca del pelirrojo, entre sus amigos y Hannibal Bean se encontraba a Omi, atacando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a su oponente. Si hubiese estado solo hubiese perdido en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo, gracias al apoyo de sus amigos podía atacar y retirarse antes de recibir la respuesta al ataque.

-¡Jack! ¿Estás bien?- le gritó el pequeño monje llamando la atención del pelirrojo quien solo asintió con la cabeza.  
El fríjol gigante se rió estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de los presentes que se había centrado en el pelirrojo-¿Qué importa que este bien? ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer nada para evitar su destino!- espetó victorioso antes de tomar su forma humana con el movimorfológico-Este será el fin de los guerreros xiaolin.

Una vez en su forma humana, Hannibal dio un salto hacia el cielo, librándose de la barrera de viento creada por el brasileño. Aterrizó justo a un lado del joven genio del mal, volvió a tomar su muñeca, colocando el anillo en su dedo anular para invocar nuevamente su poder y crear más copias malignas del joven Spicer. Este movimiento hizo recordar al adolescente al guerrero inmortal. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿por qué no estaba ahí? y ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconciente?

El sentimiento de incertubre y temor recorrió sus pensamientos en cuestión de un segundo junto con esas dudas. Pero solo un segundo, y entonces decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Si ese anillo le pertenecía, este debía obedecerlo a él y solo a él.

-¡Anillo negro!-gritó a mismo tiempo que Roy Hannibal Bean.

El anillo brilló y salieron dos copias en un instante. Los nuevos Jack vieron fijamente a sus dos invocadores. En sus miradas se reflejaba la agresión y la violencia convinadas al deseo de la sangre. El mismo reflejo que tenían los ojos de Hannibal.

Continuará


	7. Consecuencias

Capítulo 7: "Consecuencias"

Aparecieron dos Jacks frente al original y a su oponente. Ambos Jacks lucían exactamente igual, tenían la misma mirada, la misma expresión. No había indicio alguno de haber alguna diferencia con las copias anteriores, lo que hizo sonreír al maligno frijol en victoria.

-¡Vayan y acaben con esos inútiles monjes xiaolin!-ordenó empujando al albino para atrás.

Amabas copias voltearon a verse mutuamente y luego a donde estaban los monjes preparándose para el ataque y de nuevo a ellos mismos. Esta actitud molestó al guerrero heylin quién los miro enojado.

-¿¡Qué demonios están esperando!? ¡Les he dado una orden!  
-La cosa es...-empezaron a coro las copias-que no nos interesa ni nos importa-se encogieron de hombros con desgane.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que me obedecen a mí?-preguntó el albino a espaldas de Hannibal.  
-La verdad no-miraron con desinterés a su original-no sentimos ganas de obedecer a nadie.  
-¡Jack Spicer! ¿De qué lado están esas copias?-preguntó el joven monje amarillo desde el otro extremo del jardín.

Ambos Jacks se veían y movían con total desinterés, mostrando su posición en esa situación tan peliaguda. Todos estaban concentrados en los dos albinos nuevos. Por un lado los monjes xiaolin no bajaban la guardia ya que estaban en medio de una lucha entre las mismas fuerzas del mal, y aunque nada tenían que hacer ahí, el pequeño Omi los había convencido de apoyar al guerrero inmortal. Por el otro lado se encontraba a un débil Jack Spicer que parecía sólo un niño a los pies del más peligroso guerrero heylin, Roy Hannibal Bean. Este mismo asesino era el protagonista de los miedos y pesadillas del adolescente pelirrojo a su lado, y de muchas otras personas a quienes había torturado.

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más y más pesado, incluso parecía que el clima conocía la situación. El cielo se empezó a oscurecer con un manto de nubes grises de las cuales se precipitaron varias gotas de lluvia, una a una, abriendo paso al inicio de una tormenta que no tardó en desatarse. Entonces se oyó un ronco rugido desde el interior de la mansión a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de todos ahí menos el haba maligna.

-¡Chase!-gritaron preocupados los tres albinos.

En seguida las dos copias salieron corriendo hacia el origen del rugido mientras que el original se levantó del suelo y quiso hacer lo mismo, sin embargo un asqueroso tentáculo le rodeo la cintura con fuerza y lo detuvo junto al frijol. Al mismo tiempo dos de los monjes salieron volando contra una pila de rocas junto a la casa y quedaron inconcientes, dejando sólo de pie el menor de los monjes y el joven brasileño.

-JAJAJA-rió en burla el monstruo de dientes amarillos-Recuerden que yo todavía estoy aquí, ¡Moví morfológico!

Usando dicho shen gong wu, Hannibal Bean cambió su forma a la del adulto pelinegro que usó para abusar del ojirrojo. Con esta nueva forma cargo en brazos al adolescente, pegando a su pecho el rostro del mismo para evitar oír sus quejas. Ambos monjes xiaolin lo observaron con rabia al ver como acariciaba con lascivia el tembloroso cuerpo junto a él. Pero no podían hacer nada, no con Jack siendo usado como escudo.

-Ustedes no son rivales para mí-sonrió victorioso-y menos con un rehén conmigo. No se preocupen, me aseguraré de que no pierda a este futuro rey del mal, el inicio de la era Heylin reside en su vida-dijo acariciando el vientre del pelirrojo.

-*-*-*-

Ambos Jacks corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se debía encontrar "su" Chase, pero en el camino uno de ellos tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo de boca.

-¡Tonto! ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!-se quejó el otro ayudándolo a levantarse.

Al acercarse a su compañero ese mismo Jack alcanzó a ver lo que causó la caída del otro pelirrojo. Se trataba de un brazo. Empujó a su doble para abrirse paso hacia el brazo, una vez junto a él, lo jaló con cuidado, sólo para descubrir a su madre inconciente y atada.

-Oye, es mamá.  
-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-dijo el otro sentándola y recargándola contra la pared-está inconciente.  
-Tonto, dime algo que no sepa.  
-Bueno... ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?  
-¿Y yo qué voy a saber?-se quejó el otro viendo a la adulta, suspiró resignado antes de ponerse de pie-tú quédate con ella.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Con Chase, obviamente- replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco-aún me preocupa.  
-Ah, yo también...-intento levantarse pero el otro lo detuvo con una mano.  
-No, tú espera aquí, si despierta trata de mantenerla calmada.  
-Pero...-se quejó emberrinchado.  
-Hazme caso, cuida de ella o ve a ayudar a nuestro original.  
-¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?-volvió a decir molesto.  
-Porque es un llorón. No se da cuenta de que tiene el poder de derrotar al frijol ese si quiere.  
-Mmm... Está bien...-se resigno-iré a ayudarlo, dejare a mamá aquí.

Una vez decididos, ambos Jacks corrieron en direcciones opuestas dejando a la mayor recargada donde estaba. El Jack que se dirigía a donde el guerrero dragón recorrió el amplio pasillo por donde había huido Hannibal. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que la pelea se había trasladado a otro lado, por lo que siguió el rastro de sangre en el suelo y las paredes.

Recorrió el mismo pasillo de regreso al comedor, pero antes de llegar a él, dobló en una esquina. Todo estaba oscuro de ese lado de la casa. Sólo se iluminaba ocasionalmente por los lejanos rayos que anunciaban una pronta tormenta. Avanzó cuidadosamente a través de ese pasillo observando cada rincón de el; no sabía por qué pero sentía que sí hacía algún movimiento imprudente podría ocurrir algo irreversible. Y tenía razón. A sólo unos pasos frente a él se irguió una figura enorme. Un par de esferas amarillas brillaban en lo alto de dicha silueta mirándolo fijamente mientras que las fauces de una bestia permanecían cerradas con fuerza mostrando los colmillos amenazantes.

-¿Tú también vienes a atacarme?-rugió una voz a través de los colmillos.  
-N-No... yo solo... -sus ojos rojos miraban fijamente los del dragón frente a él como si estos lo absorbieran desde adentro.

Tanto el dragón como la copia adolescente permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio, viéndose mutuamente sin pestañear siquiera. Un rayo cruzó el cielo de repente e iluminó a la bestia por completo antes de volver a quedar en penumbras. Un sudor frío corrió por la nuca del albino después de haber visto la ensangrentada escena a espaldas del lagarto.

-*-*-*-

El monje del viento atacó al hombre frente a ellos, quién sólo estiró una mano hacia adelante e invocando un conjuro de magia negra deshizo el tornado del brasileño. Este movimiento liberó al adolescente pelirrojo de uno de los brazos de Hannibal. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Jack le mordió la mano que todavía lo aprisionaba, provocando que el mayor le dedicara una mirada llena de ira antes de azotarlo contra el suelo, para entonces patearle el pecho con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a revelarte ante mi otra vez! ¡Ya una vez te deje hacer lo que se te viniera en gana pero tu suerte ya se te acabó!

Con dificultad y falto de aire en los pulmones, el pelirrojo se medio incorporó sobre sus codos y miró desafiante a su agresor.

-T-te equivocas... es a ti... es a ti a quién se le acabó la suerte-dijo con determinación a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba.  
-Omi, ese Jack de verdad ha cambiado, ¿no? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?  
-Lo siento Ray, eso no te lo puedo decir; pero tienes razón, ha cambiado...

De repente una enorme cola de dragón golpeó a Hannibal y lo mandó a volar unos metros lejos del pelirrojo. Jack alzó los ojos para encontrar su mirada con la del señor dragón, el cual llevaba en su lomo a los otros dos ojirrojos.

-¡Chase!-susurró con alivio en un hilo de voz.  
-Así que al final te libraste de esas inútiles copias, pero imaginaba un resultado así-el frijol se levantó limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de la boca y sonriendo divertido.  
-Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho-amenazó el pelinegro regresando a su forma humana para levantar de un tirón al albino-te haré pedazos.  
-Pues ven e inténtalo-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Dicho esto, el guerrero inmortal volvió a su forma dragón en cuestión de segundos y se abalanzó contra su oponente al tiempo que este se ponía en guardia para recibir de lleno el ataque y luego aventarlo a otro lado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una de las copias al original ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie.  
-Sí, pero creí que no estaban del lado de nadie...  
-Bueno, estamos del lado de Chase...-comentó el otro viendo hacia la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.  
-Entiendo...-también vio hacia la pelea.  
-¿Tienes el anillo?-preguntó repentinamente el que lo sostenía.  
-¿Mmh?-sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de contestar-por supuesto que sí, ni siquiera notó cuando se lo quité- sacó el pequeño wu del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo mostró a sus copias.  
-Bien. Ahora, por nada del mundo vayas a hacer más copias-ordenó el otro clon.  
-¿Por qué? Eso podría ayudar a Chase.  
-Pero también consumiría tu propia vida.  
-¿Cómo es que...?  
-¿Lo sabemos?-preguntaron a coro ambos Jacks-es porque fuimos creados por el anillo-dijeron simultáneamente-conocemos sus secretos.  
-Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces es mejor que los vuelva a absorber-dijo colocándose- el anillo en el dedo corazón.  
-¡No, espe...!

No tuvieron oportunidad de terminar pues Jack ya había activado el anillo y pronto fueron absorbidos por el poder de este. Del mismo modo, las otras cuatro copias que habían atacado a Chase fueron absorbidas una a una hasta que volvieron a ser un mismo Jack.

Sin embargo esto no fue lo mejor que pudo hacer el adolescente puesto que todas las heridas que habían recibido esas copias se vieron reflejadas en seguida en su ya muy debilitado cuerpo, provocando hemorragias internas en varios puntos del mismo. Su vista se nubló solo unos momentos después de la fusión y todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los guerreros heylin presentes. Chase y Hannibal voltearon a ver fijamente al pelirrojo justo cuando este empezó a toser sangre momentos antes de caer completamente vencido. Una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó en los labios de Hannibal.

Continuará


	8. La hora más oscura

Capítulo 8: "La hora más oscura"

Jack cayó sobre sus rodillas. Tenía varios huesos rotos y varios órganos dañados; le costaba trabajo mantenerse conciente. Chase volteó a verlo preocupado, olvidando por completo contra quién peleaba. Corrió hacia el albino al tiempo que se destransformaba. Cuando llegó a su lado lo acomodó sobre su regazo y lo examinó detallada pero rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!?-gruñó viendo con ira a la legumbre.  
-JAJAJAJA-rió estruendosamente-Para tener más de mil años de edad no te enteras de nada, ¿verdad?-dijo sarcásticamente.  
-GRR-gruñó amenazador-¡No trates de jugar conmigo!  
-Te aseguro, Young, que no lo hago. Y tampoco soy el responsable de lo que le pasó-sonrió tratando de no partirse a carcajadas.  
-¡Desgraciado! ¡Te juro que si algo le pasa yo...!  
-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar? Pues antes de sacar conclusiones adelantadas, deberías saber que es lo que le pasa al portador de ese anillo cuando se reúne con copias dañadas como las que golpeaste hasta casi matarlas-Hannibal señaló a su oponente con burla.

Sin embargo Chase no dijo nada. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podían al tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo que Hannibal quería decir. Recordó rápidamente como había derrotado a los otros Jacks dejándolos casi en el más allá. Con incredulidad sus ojos volvieron a recorrer al muchacho en sus brazos y está vez reconocieron las heridas ya vistas en las copias del pelirrojo; heridas hechas por el mismo guerrero dragón.

Se levantó lentamente, aún sin dar crédito a que el estado de la persona que era su preciada joya fuese su culpa. Retrocedió unos pasos sin apartar los ojos del adolescente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente debido al coraje y sorpresa.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta? No puedes detenerme, lo único que le puede salvar la vida es el engendro que lleva dentro, el futuro gobernador heylin.  
-¡MALDITOOOO!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bestia encerrada en el interior de Chase tomó control absoluto de su cuerpo. En su mirada no se reflejaba nada más que una incontrolable sed de sangre, sus fauces se abrían amenazantes, mostrando dos largas hileras de afilados y blancos colmillos.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres-dijo el frijol mostrando sus asquerosos dientes amarillos en una sonrisa siniestra.

El dragón gruñó una vez más en respuesta antes de abalanzarse contra su oponente, quién permaneció en su forma humana, deteniendo el ataque con sus manos. Ambos guerreros cayeron al suelo, Chase sobre Hannibal. El dragón mordió el hombro del otro, pero este ni se inmuto y lo golpeó en el estómago con la rodilla, aventándolo a un lado.

El dragón cayó sobre sus cuatro patas sin problemas, sin embargo sus ojos amarillos se detuvieron de repente en los monjes, a los que les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Siguiendo únicamente su instinto, Chase corrió hacia ellos con toda la intención de atacarlos. Más Raimundo creó rápidamente un tornado con su espada para mantener a distancia al inmortal.

-¡Omi! ¿¡Qué rayos le pasa!?-gritó el brasileño sobre el ruido del viento.  
-¡No lo sé, tal vez el espíritu del dragón lo poseyó por completo!

Poco a poco la tormenta eléctrica que hacía apenas una hora o fracción, ahora caía sobre ellos con fuerza incrementada gracias al monje del viento. El viento soplaba violentamente contra los monjes y los guerreros heylin, sin embargo el dragón inmortal no se detenía en su intento por atacar al brasileño y al niño a sus espaldas.

Aprovechando el estado salvaje del reptil, Hannibal corrió a donde Jack, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el menor de los monjes, quién hizo el intento de detenerlo, pero se lo impidió el inmortal con un zarpazo que esquivó por poco. Bean tomó al pelirrojo en sus brazos, viendo sus graves heridas de reojo.

-No te preocupes mi muñeca de porcelana, pronto estarás bien-dijo sonriendo con maldad al tiempo que levantaba al albino y lo cargaba sin esfuerzo.

-¡Chase! ¡Tienes que reaccionar, Jack está en peligro!-el asiático le gritó al dragón tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.  
-¡Omi, usa el poder del tsunami! ¡Quizá así vuelva a tomar el control!

Obedeciendo la orden de su amigo, el pequeño guerrero xiaolin invocó su poder de agua y creó un torrente que proyectó hacia el príncipe del mal, mandándolo a estrellarse contra un muro de la mansión a sus espaldas. Para cuando ambos monjes detuvieron sus ataques, Chase Young había vuelto a su forma humana y estaba tosiendo el agua que había tragado.

-¡Chase! ¿¡Estás bien!?-gritaron a coro al tiempo que corrían a él.  
-¡Hannibal! ¿¡Dónde está!?

Los menores voltearon a ver en dirección a Jack, y Chase, siguiendo su mirada, los imitó, pero ya no había nadie.

-¡NO! ¡JACK!-gritó encolerizado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que había perdido al joven genio del mal una vez más-¡NOOOO!-golpeó el suelo con frustración.

-*-*-*-

La tormenta golpeaba con fuerza todo a su paso; se había extendido por todo el bosque que rodeaba la enorme residencia Spicer. Entre los inmensos árboles, en el corazón del bosque, una pequeña casucha de madera se levantaba con dificultad. Adentro sólo se distinguía una mesa con dos sillas cerca de una chimenea de piedras y una cama bastante pobre, apenas con una ligera sabana blanca.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró en silencio Hannibal Bean con Jack en brazos. Caminó hacia el lecho dejando huellas de agua en el suelo. Depositó al adolescente en la camucha y lo arropó con la sabana. Se dirigió a la chimenea para encenderla y luego quitarse su camisa empapada, la cual dejó secar en una silla.

-"Vaya que me ha causado problemas ese anillo"-pensó al tiempo que se hincaba junto al albino y le quitaba el anillo-"Pero va valer la pena dentro de unos meses"  
-Chase...-gimió el muchacho dentro de su inconciencia-Chase...  
-Tonto, Young no está aquí y tampoco vendrá a salvarte-revolvió suavemente algunos mechones de su cabello rojo pegados en su frío rostro antes de besarle con lujuria en los labios-no lo necesitas.

Sus ojos recorrieron en debilitado cuerpo adolescente frente a él hasta detenerse en el borde de la camisa carmín, la cual terminaba un poco más abajo de donde empezaban los jeans negros del joven genio del mal. Con cuidado y sin prisas, fue desabotonando la camisa, botón por botón, como si deseará alargar el momento apropósito. Le quitó la prenda cuando hubo terminado, y se empezó el mismo proceso con el pantalón, sólo que este lo bajo únicamente hasta dejar descubierto su ya ligeramente abultado vientre de tres meses.

Acarició sonriente el estómago bajo del pelirrojo. Formaba círculos con las yemas de sus huesudos dedos, mientras repetía una y otra vez un conjuro de magia negra. Al mismo tiempo, el estómago inflamado del menor se empezó a mover, casi siguiendo el vaivén de los dedos de Hannibal, concentrándose en el centro de los círculos.

Del ombligo del joven genio del mal salió un brote de sangre en forma de hilo, el se enredó en la muñeca del brujo heylin, subiendo por su brazo para al final meterse en su boca. Hannibal bebió hasta la última gota, hasta dejar casi transparente al menor. Entonces sacó una bolsita de terciopelo de su pantalón y esparció su contenido sobre el vientre del albino, para luego, con otro conjuro, vomitar la sangre que acababa de beber, nuevamente en forma de hilo.

Está vez la sangre cubrió por completo al adolescente; de pies a cabeza Jack parecía estar compuesto únicamente de sangre. Y con la voz de Hannibal recitando el mismo conjuro, el polvo traslucido que había esparcido momentos antes, recorrió el cuerpo ensangrentado, mezclándose con el mismo líquido carmín.

En cuestión de segundos, toda la mezcla fue absorbida por el cuerpo inerte frente a Bean, dejando ver nuevamente el pálido rostro de Jack, así como también el resto de él, sólo que sin ninguna herida. Ahora estaba completamente curado. La respiración que antes era entrecortada y débil, ahora se había normalizado y sonaba constante.

-*-*-*-

La tormenta no cesaba, y tampoco se debilitaba. Sin embargo esto no le importaba, sólo quería encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Primero lo buscó cerca de donde lo encontró desmayado la primera vez, suponía que por ahí estaba la prisión donde había estado cautivo su belleza blanca. Pero no había nadie. La mansión que una vez fue testigo de las torturas de Bean ahora estaba vacía y sin señal de vida. Golpeó con frustración todo aquello que se cruzó en su camino. Empezaría la búsqueda desde cero, pues no tenía ni una miserable pista que le dijera donde podía esconderse ese engendro leguminoso.

-*-*-*-

Por otro lado, Omi y Rai se habían quedado en la propiedad Spicer para auxiliar tanto a sus amigos como a los dueños del lugar. Kimiko fue la primera en despertar gracias a que el vaquero le había amortiguado el golpe.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el brasileño ayudándola a pasarse.  
-Sí, gracias... ¿De qué me perdí?-dijo sobándose la nuca.  
-Hannibal Bean se llevó a Jack Spicer-contestó el dragón del agua.  
-¿¡Jack!? ¿Qué pasó con mi hijo?-preguntó alterada la señora Spicer al escuchar el nombre de su hijo.  
-...-ninguno pudo contestar, y mucho menos verla a los ojos.

No sabían como decirle que se lo había llevado el mismo brujo que los hubo atacado horas antes.

-¿Dónde... dónde está...?-se le quebró la voz al ver la expresión de los monjes.  
-Por favor, cálmese. Chase fue a buscarlo, lo traerá a salvo-la trató de consolar la nipona.  
-¿Crees que lo haga?-susurró por lo bajo el brasileño, viendo hacia los árboles del bosque que rodeaban la residencia.  
-No lo sé… eso espero-contestó el pequeño amarillo siguiendo la mirada del castaño.

Era cierto que Jack amaba a Chase con toda su alma, y no era ningún secreto; pero lo que nadie más que el pequeño monje cabezón sabía era que no sólo Chase amaba al albino, sino él mismo también lo hacía. Y de no ser por su educación religiosa y cerrada, el dragón del agua no podría soportar ver al adolescente que le había robado el corazón con alguien más. Por ello, Omi deseaba fervientemente que Chase lo encontrara, pues prefería ver a Jack feliz con alguien más que miserable a su lado.

Continuará.


	9. Fresas y durazno

Capítulo 9: "Fresas y durazno"

Era de noche. Los minutos se habían transformado en horas, sin embargo nada había cambiado. Seguía buscándolo, seguía llamándolo. No le importaban ni el frío ni la lluvia, había pasado por cosas peores y no se detendría por ello. Nada podía lastimarlo, no al menos algo físico; lo que lo hacía era su corazón, que gritaba con la furia del dragón en su interior, se estrujaba violentamente contra su pecho, recordándole su dolor a cada segundo. El gran guerrero inmortal se destrozaba cada vez que su instinto le fallaba y lo alejaba de su adorado albino.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-rugió destrozando una mesa de piedra enfrente de él.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano. Había seguido el hedor de Hannibal Bean de la casa donde estuvo el pelirrojo en cautiverio hasta las ruinas indochinas del antiguo templo donde alguna vez peleó hombro a hombro con las fuerzas xiaolin.

Inhaló profundamente unas cuantas veces hasta que logró calmarse lo suficiente para pensar. Sabía que Hannibal lo había confundido y lo había guiado en una dirección errada, seguramente alejándolo de su objetivo real. Por lo que ahora debía calmarse para poder concentrarse y empezar nuevamente la búsqueda desde cero. Sólo deseaba encontrar a esa asquerosa legumbre y destrozarla hasta que no quedase nada reconocible de ella. Nada más pensar en lo que le podría hacer al joven genio del mal le hacía hervir la sangre en sus venas.

Tardó aún un momento más en apaciguarse lo suficiente como para retomar su camino. Volvió a exhalar enérgicamente sacando la rabia de sus entrañas. Decidido, se puso en pie de nuevo y corrió de vuelta a la residencia Spicer.

-*-*-*-

Las circunstancias en la mansión Spicer ya se estaban calmando. Todos esperaban adentro de la casa, poniendo al tanto de la situación a los dueños del lugar. Sólo el pequeño monje amarillo permanecía afuera en el patio, esperando ver a Chase con Jack en brazos; especialmente al adolescente sano y salvo.

Sabía que él por sí solo no podía hacer nada, sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna si se enfrentaba solo contra Bean. Y sus posibilidades de poder conquistar el corazón del pelirrojo eran totalmente nulas, no importaba que tan bien lo tratara, el amante de la mecánica sólo tenía ojos para el guerrero dragón. Pero eso ya lo sabía. La verdad ya lo había aceptado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-Deberías entrar, hace frío aquí.

El brasileño salió de la casa trayendo consigo un par de tazas con chocolate caliente. Le ofreció una taza al menor al tiempo que tomaba asiento en las escaleras del pórtico, a lado de él.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien-tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo.  
-Sabes que esto va a tardar, ¿no?-preguntó el cirquero alzando una ceja para enfatizar su pregunta.  
-No importa, esperaré-contestó el asiático con determinación.  
-En verdad te preocupa-dijo con un deje de sorpresa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Es obvio que me preocupe por alguien que este en las garras de Hannibal Bean!-alzó los brazos en un movimiento exagerado.  
-Sabes que no me refiero a eso...-el castaño le dedicó una mirada seria-Omi, es más claro que el agua lo que sientes por Jack.  
-No sé.  
-Sí sabes de qué estoy hablando-interrumpió la negación algo molesto-pero bueno, eso ya no importa...-tomó un poco de su chocolate antes de seguir-lo que importa ahora es que nos digas lo que en verdad sabes, porque sino no podremos ayudarte a encontrar a Jack.  
-Pero es algo muy personal, ni siquiera yo debería saberlo-expresó angustiado el infante.  
-¿Tan grave es?  
-No tienes ni lema.  
-Idea.-corrigió-Bueno, en ese caso creo que sólo nos queda esperar.

Rai volvió a tomar de su taza, viendo hacia el horizonte, sin observar nada en especial, realmente no esperaba ver algo pronto. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de él, entró en su campo visual un gran dragón con cara de pocos amigos, al cual conocían bien, tanto como para saber que algo había salido mal. Se acercaba rápidamente, por lo que Raimundo calculó que estaría frente a ellos en un minuto o dos.

-No parece muy feliz de regresar-comentó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Chase pronto llegó a donde los monjes xiaolin y en un segundo volvió a su forma humana, deteniéndose de golpe con su típica y magistral elegancia. Como el poderoso guerrero inmortal que era. Por ello mismo no pensaba demostrar ningún signo de debilidad, aún cuando sus manos se desangraban así como sus pies por la carrera que había recorrido de ida y vuelta.

-¿¡Dónde está Jack!?-exigió el infante.  
-Omi...-advirtió nervioso el brasileño.  
-Perdí el rastro-confesó el moreno como si se tratara de un muñeco, sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su semblante.  
-¿Cómo que lo perdiste? ¿¡Entonces también perdiste a Jack?  
-¡Escucha enano!-amenazó impaciente el dragón-¡Yo no te debo ninguna explicación, pero voy a salvar a Jack y me lo voy a llevar lejos de este maldito lugar! ¿¡Entendiste!?

En silencio ambos se desafiaron con la mirada. Si no hubiera sido porque el dragón del viento estaba ahí y los interrumpió a tiempo, se hubiera iniciado una batalla inútil con un obvio vencedor.

-Chase, ¿no tienes un chico al qué salvar?  
-Pedrosa tiene razón, sólo regresé a recuperarlo, no a perder el tiempo contigo.

Dicho esto, el inmortal dio media vuelta y se dedicó a rastrear hasta la más mínima señal de Hannibal o de magia negra, que seguramente usó para escapar. Recorrió todo el huerto donde pelearon, incluso un poco más allá, cerca del bosque, y ahí, y solo ahí logró percibir el aroma del shampoo de Jack, lo que provocó que riera para sus adentros.

"Fresas y durazno" pensó divertido al ver el más grande y tonto error que él y Hannibal pudieron cometer. Jack simplemente no podía evitar usar ese shampoo, el cual sería su boleto directo a la libertad en esos momentos. Una vez más tomó su forma de bestia y corrió siguiendo el aroma de fresas y durazno.

-*-*-*-

El cálido danzar del fuego lo despertó como con una suave caricia, reaccionando podo a poco de un sueño reparador; a pesar de ello, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar lo que fuera que pasase antes de quedar inconciente. Con todo, no pudo recordar nada más que él invocando el poder del anillo de vuelta.

Después de un rato de recuerdos inútiles y esfuerzos infructíferos, decidió averiguar su situación; una vez que hubo vivido todo un infierno con Bean no confiaba en nada que su corazón deseara o sintiera.

Lentamente abrió un ojo a fin de distinguir su posible compañía. No había nadie, no obstante, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Volvió a cerrar su ojo, y está vez abrió el otro. Sólo había una pared. Ahora con todos sus sentidos en alerta, empezó a analizar su propia condición física.

Tenía que saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de escapar en caso de ser necesario. No tenía ni un hueso roto, tampoco le dolía nada. Su temperatura era estable, y no sentía ninguna extremidad entumida. En general se encontraba bien.

Cuado ya estuvo seguro de su integridad personal, se levantó de un salto y se puso en una posición defensiva.

Aún estaba en la pequeña cabaña de madera. El calor que sintió momentos antes provenía de pequeña chimenea encendida a sus espaldas. Al encontrarse completamente sólo, se paró normal, pero no bajó la guardia.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver la forma humana de Hannibal Bean, provocando nuevamente una reacción defensiva en el albino.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, no quería perder de vista ni un segundo a su captor.  
-Por el momento, a salvo-contestó dejando la carga que llevaba sobre la pequeña mesa de madera.  
-No se puede estar a salvo en el mismo cuarto que tú-escupió con desprecio.

La legumbre rió con fuerza al ver los vanos esfuerzos del adolescente por parecer fuerte frente a él. En verdad había crecido mucho en poco tiempo, y ahora era un perfecto candidato para ser un futuro dominante heylin. Y ahora que lo tenía delante podía apreciar el resultado de su elección.

-Relájate un poco chico, por el momento no te haré daño.  
-Como si fuera a creer alguna de tus mentiras.

Del saco que dejó en la mesa sacó una manzana que aventó al menor con desgane. Por supuesto, el joven de ojos rojos la cachó en el aire, pero la miró con total desconfianza; como si el rojo seductor de la cáscara fuese igualmente la advertencia de algo peligroso.

-¡Qué original!-dijo con sarcasmo-¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más creativo que una manzana envenenada?  
-JAJAJA, en verdad has visto demasiadas tonterías Jack. Dime algo, ¿cómo para que usaría ni magia para embarazarte si te quisiera matar, eh?  
-Entonces es cierto-susurró con tristeza y cierta sorpresa amarga, dejando caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.  
-Así es, en tus entrañas llevas al futuro gobernante de las fuerzas heylin. Con la sangre de un dragón inmortal, y la de un heredero directo del anillo negro, nacerá el más poderoso guerrero que jamás haya existido antes, incluso más que esa escoria de Chase Young.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó abrumado; creyó escuchar que el ser en sus adentros no llevaba sangre de Hannibal Roy Bean.  
-Sí, Jack. Escuchaste bien.-sonrió como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente del menor-Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, Young logró superar mi poder hace mucho tiempo, por esa misma razón lo elegí hace un par de siglos, y conseguí de su propia semilla en una noche que seguramente ese tonto recuerda como una simple noche pasajera-rió divertido con su plan.  
-¿Te... Te acostaste con Chase?-preguntó asqueado, la simple idea le causaba nauseas.  
-Así es. Pero por supuesto él no lo sabe, jaja.  
-Entonces...-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Spicer, una sonrisa que asomaba un diminuto rayo de esperanza-mi hijo... ¿también es hijo… de Chase?

Continuará

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

N/A: Bueno, el título no me convenció mucho, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo escribí en una maratón de tres días porque lo escribí en clases (luego por qué uno no entiende, no? XD).

Ya nos acercamos al final del fic, talvez terminé en el próximo capítulo. Tal vez no. Igualmente muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta aquí. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Matta ne!


	10. El primer rayo de luz

N/A: Siento muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo la tardanza, apenas si he tenido tiempo de hacer tareas, así que ni de chiste he tenido tiempo de actualizar nada, y pues siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto en los últimos capítulos. Pero bueno, ya qué se le va a hacer. Aquí el capítulo 10, disfrútenlo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

**Capítulo 10: "El primer rayo de luz"**

Eran principios del siglo XIX, cuando China se encontraba sumergida en medio de un rápido deterioro del sistema imperial y un crecimiento continuo de la presión extranjera desde occidente, llevando a la ciudad a enormes cambios en sus estructuras arquitectónicas desde el diseño de los hogares hasta la apertura de nuevas calles y la construcción de grandes edificios al estilo europeo.

Así también la propia cultura china se iba perdiendo conforme está presión extranjera incrementaba y se expandía, llegando incluso a los pequeños pueblos pobres que rodeaban las grandes ciudades. Y a pesar de que había grupos sociales más conservadores que se oponían a dichos cambios, la mayoría se acoplaba con curiosidad y entusiasmo, tal como lo hacía cierto guerrero inmortal de cabellos cortos.

Un inmutable Chase Young de cabello corto caminaba por las calles de la vieja Beijín, perdiéndose entre el resto de la población, con el único deseo de encontrar algo de diversión diferente a patear traseros xiaolin y ser un malvado guerrero heylin.

El sol se había puesto hacía unos minutos y las calles eran iluminadas por el nuevo sistema eléctrico que permitía el uso de faroles automáticos. Así la vida nocturna empezaba para los adultos.

El joven inmortal se dirigió a una de las tantas cantinas del boulevard en donde se encontraba, tenía toda la intención de tomar algo hasta sentir un poco los efectos del alcohol, y luego usar sus encantos varoniles para conseguir una pareja por esa noche sin gastar demasiado en ella. Atravesó las pequeñas puertas del establecimiento y se fue directo a la barra, ignorando a los que ya estaban borrachos a su alrededor, como el par de hombres que probaban sus fuerzas unas mesas más al fondo, o la pareja escondida tras el escenario mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-¿Qué va a tomar?-le preguntó el cantinero sonriendo sin dejar de secar el vaso de cristal entre sus manos en cuanto le vio sentarse en la barra.

-Déme su mejor trago-contestó sin dejar de ver el espectáculo en el escenario.

-En seguida.

El pelinegro se giró sobre su asiento y recargó engreído sus codos en la barra. Fijó sus brillantes ojos dorados en el salón, recorriendo con la mirada a cada persona, buscando un posible candidato para satisfacer su deseo.

A pesar de que antes, cuando era mortal, se hubiese negado cualquier contacto sexual con alguien de su mismo sexo, hacía siglos que a su inmortalidad no le importaba y su aburrimiento lo había llevado a probar ese camino; por ello cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente hermoso como para llamar su atención era su objetivo, y claro, nadie podía resistirse a sus métodos y técnicas de seducción, y si lo llegaban a hacer simplemente lo pagaban con sus "insignificantes" vidas, como lo veía él.

El cantinero le dejó su bebida a un lado y se perdió de su vista, seguramente atendiendo a los demás. Volvió a girarse sobre su lugar para darle un sorbo la copa que tenía frente a él, cuando una mujer, talvez un poco mayor a la edad que él aparentaba, se sentó a su lado con toda la intención de hablarle.

-Hola chico, ¿vienes sólo?-preguntó curvando sus rojos labios en una sonrisa coqueta. El guerrero dragón le dedicó un rápido vistazo de arriba a abajo sin ningún toque de discreción y con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

-Puede ser.-contestó finalmente una vez que hubo aprobado la figura de la dama aún sin decir nada con sus facciones faciales-Eso depende de quién lo pregunta y por qué.

-No te andas por las ramas, ¿eh?-volvió a sonreír divertida por la respuesta del ojidorado, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado con elegancia.-El nombre no importa, sólo digamos que soy alguien buscando un poco de diversión sin compromisos al igual que tú.-El cantinero se acercó de inmediato y con sólo ademán ella pidió su bebida.-Te vi cuando entraste-continuó-es claro que sólo estas aquí de caza-él no dijo nada, en cambio volvió a beber de su vaso sin siquiera voltear a verla.-Mira, eres guapo y a mi parecer también inteligente, ¿por qué no te ahorras el tiempo de juntar varias candidatas y nos vamos de aquí y nos divertimos en serio?

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?-otro trago a su bebida-Estaría bien hacer lo que dices, pero no me gusta ser el invitado si se trata de mujeres, no me gustan las presas que no intentan siquiera huir de su depredador, y menos si hacen lo contrario. Así que si me disculpas...-el inmortal se puso de pie con toda la intención de salir de ahí, pero ella le detuvo colocando una mano sobre la de él.

-¿Qué diferencia puede hacer una excepción?

-*-*-*-

Jack permanecía sentado en el camastro en el que había despertado, acariciando con profundo alivio su ligeramente abultado vientre. Una vez que Bean le reveló el verdadero origen de su infante, el albino se aseguró de no hacer nada que pudiese dañarlo, aún cuando eso significaba ser sumiso con la legumbre.

De cualquier modo, Hannibal no le estaba prestando mucha atención ya que parecía prepararse para un posible reencuentro con el dragón inmortal. Al menos era lo que pensaba el joven genio del mal al ver que su captor leía con interés y especial atención varios libros de magia negra y antigua.

-¿No vas a usar algún wu?-preguntó al cabo de un rato ya que no veía ninguno de dichos artefactos.

-¿Eso te preocupa?-dijo burlonamente-Qué considerado, pero no. Con el movimorfológico tengo suficiente, además de que ninguno me sería de mucha ayuda contra un dragón con mal genio e inmortal-contestó volviendo a su estudio.

-Entonces... ¿qué haces?

-Busco un hechizo para volverlo mortal, por supuesto, no pienso dejarlo con vida está vez o nunca se rendirá y eso sería molesto-sonrió con maldad.

-¿Pu...-tragó grueso ante la idea de perder a Chase de ese modo-puedes hacer eso?-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Así es, sino lo hice antes fue porque creí que te podría controlar para que tú lo hicieras, pero es obvio que me equivoqué-se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al menor con una sombría sonrisa en sus labios.-Pero no te preocupes, podrás verlo y tocarlo cada vez que quieras...-usando nuevamente el movimorfológico cambió su aspecto al de Chase y le acarició el rostro lascivamente-no tendrás que extrañarlo nunca.

Con brusquedad lo besó al tiempo que lo tumbaba sobre el lecho y se encimaba sobre él, acariciando su cuerpo con deseo y lujuria. Sin embargo, está vez el menor no se quedó quieto y forcejeó contra la legumbre, no pensaba permitir el maltrato nuevamente, lucharía aunque la vida se le fuese en ello. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pero nada de lo que hiciera era suficiente para librarse de esas caricias no deseadas, y pronto sintió la penetración del mayor en su interior, arrancándole un fuerte grito de dolor y lágrimas de frustración corrieron sobre sus mejillas al sentirse tan imponente.

Enseguida, el mayor inicio un rápido y salvaje vaivén de caderas que provocaron más gritos por parte del albino. No le importaba lastimarlo de esa manera ya que siempre podía curarlo rápidamente con algún hechizo negro, tal como lo había hecho unas horas antes.

Jack buscó desesperado una manera de librarse, algo con qué golpear a la legumbre y poder escapar. Pero cuando empezó a creer que era inútil, recordó que aún podía recuperar el anillo y arreglárselas él sólo. Así, fingiendo resistencia, empujó al mayor con fuerza buscando el anillo en los bolsillos que tenía a la mano.

-¿Buscas esto?-de repente la voz agitada de Hannibal le susurró al oído al tiempo que le enseñaba el anillo en su dedo-Aquí está más seguro.

-¡Dámelo!-ordenó el pelirrojo tratando de arrebatárselo en vano, gracias a que el mayor le detuvo ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses...-sonrió divertido, acomodándose sobre el menor-¿Sabes? Te propongo un trato, si logras sobrevivir al parto te lo devolveré.

-Mejor piensa si quedará algo de ti para entonces.

Si las miradas mataran, Hannibal ya habría sido destruido por la ira que desprendían los ojos dorados del guerrero dragón. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del chico de piel pálida. Empero, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de la legumbre al tiempo que abrazaba al menor como si de verdad le importase y delineaba su rostro con un dedo.

-¡Chase!-fingió sorpresa-¿vienes a rendirte y cederme por completo a Jack? Porque, que yo recuerde, a ti no te gusta perder y deshechas lo que ha sido tocado por otras manos... ¿no?-contestó con toda la intención de hundir el dedo en la llaga.

Y logró su objetivo. Con cada palabra el corazón del joven genio del mal se estremecía con temor, pues bien sabía que así había sido desde el primer momento en que le conoció. Pensó que si bien le iba, sólo machacaría a Hannibal hasta la muerte; pero su más profundo instinto de supervivencia le decía que lo más probable era que acabara hasta con el objeto perdido, en ese caso: ÉL.

-Está vez no Hannibal-contestó leyendo el miedo en ciertos ojos rojos-Está vez no vas a vivir para comprobarlo.

Dicho esto, Young se transformó en su forma dragón y con sus garras tomó de los hombros al objeto de su ira alejándolo de un tirón del albino, quién gritó adolorido en cuanto fue despenetrado tan repentinamente. Chase lo volteó a ver preocupado, pero sólo por una fracción de segundo. El dragón verde mordía y arañaba sin piedad la suave piel humana que cubría a la legumbre gracias al movimorfológico, sin embargo ahora no lo hacía perdido en la inconciencia de su odio, ahora no era la bestia en su interior, sino el hombre con el orgullo herido.

Y así no tendría misericordia alguna contra el ser que se había atrevido a dañar a la persona que más amaba y apreciaba en esa vida, aún cuando antes no lo hubiese visto. Descargaría en él toda su rabia y el odio que sentía por sí mismo al haber sido incapaz de protegerle de semejante daño. Hannibal no tenía salida.

Jack observaba paralizado la sangrienta escena sin dar cabida a lo que sus ojos veían. Recordaba que Chase Young era poderoso y cruel cuando perdía los estribos y se dejaba seducir por su parte dragón, pero era todavía más sádico, frío y temible estando en sus cinco sentidos y completamente conciente de sus acciones.

Fueron sólo minutos, pero para los tres parecía una eternidad. Chase sentía que no era suficiente el castigo que inflingía en su victima; Hannibal creía que el tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido como para caer en manos de la muerte y olvidar el dolor; y Jack… Jack veía todo con demasiada lentitud y demasiado detalle para su gusto, y el miedo se apoderaba de él con cada nueva herida. Finalmente, el dragón dio un último zarpazo, destrozando la cabeza que mostraba el movimorfológico completamente desfigurada y ensangrentada.

El pelinegro volvió a su forma humana, bañado en la sangre de un oponente indefenso ante él, ante su poder. Su figura erguida y bañada de rojo carmesí daba la impresión de que hubiese luchado contra un ejército en vez de haber masacrado a un solo individuo.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a donde el menor temblaba entre el asombro y el horror, sin pestañar ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo, incluso conteniendo la respiración sin siquiera notarlo. Dándose cuenta de ello, Chase acarició su hombro con delicadeza y lentitud, tratando de darle seguridad. El chico centró su mirada del color de la sangre en los ojos dorados del mayor, y los propios se llenaron de lágrimas en un parpadeo.

-Se acabó…-susurró el inmortal sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Se acabó…-repitió el albino con voz quebrada en un susurró-Se acabó…

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y reaccionando del trance de terror, se aventó contra el guerrero inmortal y lo abrazó por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo en llanto sobre su pecho, sin restricciones ni frenos, lloró todo lo que había sufrido durante esos meses de tortura tanto física como psicológica. Chase rodeó su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso en un abrazo fuerte y a la vez suave, ofreciéndole el consuelo que necesitaba, dejando que se deshiciera de todos esos fantasmas que lo habían acosado hasta entonces.

Fin

N/A: Ya sé que no parece un buen final, pero realmente no acaba aquí, esperen un epílogo que espero no tardarme mucho en escribir.

Acepto sugerencias sobre lo que puede pasar en el epílogo, así que dejen reviews, que todos los contesto (al menos los que puedo).


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

Jack no podía dejar de sonreír, no después de por fin haber terminado el último detalle que había preparado para su aniversario. _Cinco_, se recordaba una y otra vez mientras preparaba la mesa para dos. Cinco eran los años que había pasado junto al señor del mal y aún así seguía sintiendo como si apenas fuera un día; sólo la presencia de cierto niño lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra y gracias a él había madurado lo suficiente para saber cómo mantener al guerrero dragón a raya cuando no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Su pequeño dragón era completamente opuesto a ellos, pero aún así lo amaban. Él había decidido entrenar con los monjes xiaolin en lugar de estudiar como Jack, o en vez de prepararse para ser el próximo rey del mal, como Chase. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír con sinceridad y cada vez que el niño les decía a sus padres que dejaran el lado heylin, Jack sabía que el niño hubiese sido un dolor de cabeza para el que hizo posible su existencia; a veces a él mismo se lo causaba. Pero ni Chase le impedía elegir el lado que quisiera, y sólo lo ignoraba cuando el pequeño lo regañaba por haber ganado tal o cual wu.

-Papi, ¿ya terminaste? No falta mucho para que llegue.

-Sí, ya casi… Recuerda que se supone que te ibas a ir con Omi.

-El Maestro me dijo que podía tomarme el día hoy, y la tía Kimi está de viaje con el tío Ray, y la forma en que habla el tío Clay es confusa-se quejó el niño haciendo un puchero al tiempo que descansaba la cabeza sobre la mesa.-¿No puedo quedarme este año?

-Pero hoy es el día de tus papis, no querrás que papá se ponga celoso porque no le haga caso cuando tú me hables, ¿no?

-No…

-Bueno, vamos a hacer esto-se agachó a la altura del pequeño para abrazarlo-Vamos a hablar con Omi para decirle que mejor te de mañana libre para que la pasemos jugando tú y yo, ¿sí?

-Ok.

El pequeño de cabello negro corrió a la cocina donde marcó el número que se sabía de memoria gracias a que cada vez que sus padres querían salir juntos y solos, el monje del agua le daba el día libre a su alumno. Siempre era lo mismo, pero Jack no podía encontrar ninguna razón para enojarse por ello, después de todo, era la única forma en que hablaban y no podía negarle ese momento de egoísmo a su viejo rival, no después de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ambos sabían que el albino estaba enterado de ellos, y al mismo tiempo, ambos habían hecho un pacto silencioso de no hacer nada al respecto; así Omi podía amarlo en silencio y desde la distancia, dentro de un vínculo de amistad, y Jack no le levantaría las esperanzas, pero podía tener un amigo con el que podía sincerarse en comodidad.

Era la historia de su vida, y esta solo consistía en el niño a su lado con el teléfono en mano y el hombre que iba entrando con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró desganado y tomó el teléfono antes de que el señor dragón pudiera decir algo y saludó sonriente al monje del agua, pues, después de todo, era su mejor escape para dejar que Chase se calmara lo suficiente para que no gritara o destrozara nada.

Por supuesto al señor del mal no le gustaba ser ignorado, y menos por el pelirrojo, pero había aprendido a que nada se le podía obligar y si decidía hablar primero con quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea, entonces era una amenaza silenciosa para que se calmara antes de decir una estupidez en su ira.

No era la primera vez que pasaba y estaba seguro que no sería la última. Aún se preguntaba cómo era que lograban amarse en ese ambiente de amenazas y silencios peligrosos en el que vivían. En el pasado nada lo hubiese callado si quería decir algo, y menos si era bajo un ultimátum; nunca antes había medido sus palabras con nadie ni por nadie, en su vida había imaginado que un niño con una sonrisa tonta pudiera tranquilizarlo hasta el punto de olvidarse de sus enfados…

Había muchas cosas en su nueva forma de vivir que jamás habían pasado por su cabeza ni aún antes de volverse inmortal. Para el antiguo guerrero heylin, esa vida era un desperdicio y no tenía sentido, sin embargo, en esos momentos, para él no había otra opción. Era la única forma que conocía ahora y no creía necesario un cambio. No sentía que estuviera mal por elegir ese ritmo de vida y ya no le importaban los shen-gong-wus. Todo eso estaba en su pasado…

Salvo ese monje enano que aún llamaba el día de su aniversario para tratar de robarle lo que le pertenecía. La mayoría de sus arranques de ira y pleitos con el pelirrojo se debían a ese enano bola de queso. Siempre sabía cuando interferir en sus planes gracias a que el niño en sus brazos era su estudiante y era un lengua-larga que le contaba todo. Y lo peor era que Jack sabía que todas esas llamadas eran planeadas por el monje y aún así las hacía. De verdad no sabía si lo hacía porque de verdad consideraba al dragón del agua como un amigo, o si lo hacía para provocarle celos. Tal vez fuesen ambas cosas.

¡Pero estaría loco si permitía que su amante se pasara todo el día al teléfono con su rival declarado! Furioso se levantó de donde se había sentado y cruzó la distancia entre él y el albino en tres grandes zancadas, le arrebató el teléfono de la mano e infló su pecho de una bocanada de aire.

-¡ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE NUNCA VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ARREBATES LO QUE ME PERTENECE MALDITO MONJE BOLA DE QUESO!-con eso iba a aprender, no en vano él era el mejor guerre… ¿¡Se estaba riendo! ¿¡El enano ese se atrevía a reírse de él!

-Vaya, vaya-se escuchó entre risas desde la bocina del teléfono gracias al altavoz-Me preguntaba cuando perderías los estribos Chase-el inmortal intercambió una mirada incrédula con su pelirrojo-¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cinco años? ¿Quién iba a decir que nuestro querido Jack iba a calmar tantos años a la bestia en tu interior? En fin, Jack, cuidaré del pequeño Nate por hoy, disfruten su aniversario, no quiero tener que cuidar del niño en vano.

La llamada se cortó mientras ambos adultos aún se veían incrédulos por las palabras del monje xiaolin. Se preguntaban si habían escuchado bien. ¿Omi acababa de felicitarlos por su aniversario al mismo tiempo que admitía su derrota? ¿Desde cuándo se había resignado? En realidad no era algo importante, pero sí desconcertante. Se hubiesen quedado así por largo rato sino hubiese sido porque Nate se metió entre los dos para despedirse antes de salir corriendo con la pantera que siempre lo acompañaba cuando iba al templo xiaolin.

-Yo…-titubeó el albino-hem… hice el desayuno…

-¿Le contestabas para ponerme celoso?

-No… ¿por eso estabas enojado?

-Eso y porque cuando desperté no estabas en la cama.

-¿Querías empezar por el postre?-una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en los labios blancos del genio maligno mientras se acercaba para robarle un beso al hombre al que amaba-El desayuno se va a enfriar…

-Tenemos microondas, y no creo ser el único que desea ir directo al postre-contestó el moreno rodeando la cintura del otro con ambos brazos.

Chase jaló al albino por el brazo, guiándolo hasta el sofá más cómodo; el pelirrojo sólo se dejó. Un brillo de lujuria resplandecía en sus miradas, si bien todas las noches eran para ellos dos, igual seguían teniendo al pequeño Nate bajo el mismo techo; sin embargo en ese momento ya no, en ese momento la fortaleza era para ellos nada más y Chase planeaba recorrer cada rincón de ella con el albino en brazos.

Con un suave movimiento seductor, el inmortal acercó al menor de un tirón hacia él, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el borde del sillón, entonces rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, depositando ligeros besos en su pecho y hombros en el proceso. Su manos se movían con destreza, desnudando al menor poco a poco, aumentando sus temperaturas, sintiendo queriendo tocar cada poro de si blanca piel.

Por su parte, Jack tomó entre sus dedos las hebras negras del cabello de Chase; escondió su rostro en la melena azabache, tratando de contener los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios gracias a las caricias del mayor. Podía sentir el sutil aroma a té verde y pasto que desprendía el sudor del inmortal, aroma que había adquirido tras años de entrenamiento en el campo y de beber ese té en particular. Era un aroma embriagante que lo hipnotizaba y separaba del mundo que lo rodeaba con facilidad; nada importaba cuando estaba con el moreno, nadie más que ellos dos.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el regazó del otro, lo separó por un momento para reclamar esos labios morenos que tanto adoraba; quería probar de nuevo su sabor, quería saborear otra vez su saliva, su lengua… todo, lo quería todo de él. Ambos peleaban por tener el control del beso, aunque sabían quién era el ganador desde antes de empezar siquiera; no obstante, incluso eso formaba parte de su juego, y el pelirrojo a veces no se la dejaba fácil.

Los segundos pasaban como una eternidad mientras los dos se recostaban sobre el sillón, uno encima del otro. Querían unirse lo más posible, a tal grado que hasta sentían que la piel era tan estorbosa como sus ropas. Se abrazaban y besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, se tocaban buscando fundirse el uno con el otro.

Con cada embestida sus voces se entrecortaban en gemidos, con cada una de ellas la temperatura subía y el ritmo se tornaba más rápido, más firme. Se llamaban entre ellos con deseo, pidiendo más cada vez, interrumpidos únicamente por la lujuria reflejada en sus rostros y voces.

El paso de las horas no apagó ni disminuyó su calor interno ni su deseo de satisfacerse el uno al otro. Como el moreno se había propuesto en un principio, recorrieron casi cada rincón de la fortaleza, deteniéndose apenas para tomar un respiro y recuperar un poco las fuerzas, antes de reiniciar donde habían dejado.

Ese aniversario iría para largo…

Fin

**N/A:** ¡Bien! Ahora sí dejo por terminado este fic. Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo (epílogo) y siento mucho la espera. La verdad es que me la pusieron difícil pidiendo lemon y creo que no les di exactamente lo que buscaban (la verdad es que me agarraron cuando mi euforia por el lemon había recontrapasado). En fin, ¿comentarios, plis? (ÓwÒ).


End file.
